Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus Prime becomes guardian to Sierra, and what starts out as friendship soon becomes something much more; but can their love survive the trials of war?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Rated T

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

Summary: Optimus Prime becomes guardian to Sierra, and what starts out as friendship soon becomes something much more; but can their love survive the trials of war?

Author note:This will run into season three, but it will have my way it should go I really do not care how the actual season goes as most already know lol…

Chapter one

Optimus had been traveling on patrol for a long time, he really needed to call for a ground bridge so he could fuel up. Optimus had learned very early in the war, sometimes things never quite happened the way we wanted them too.

He had stopped at a red light, and he glanced at the human femme watching across the street. She was rather pleasant looking for a human femme, she had red hair and the sweetest smile. Optimus had never particularly found humans that appealing before; but there was something about this one.

Optimus suddenly turned his attention to several Vehicons. They had pulled up behind him, and Optimus realized he had to get them away from innocent humans. So, he pulled away leading the Vehicons away; but sometimes the simplest of plans go weary to the best of warriors and leaders.

Optimus transformed, and the Vehicons followed suit; while Optimus was indeed doing very well. He was lagging, because of being low on fuel. He had been sucker punched, and knocked down to the ground. He was kicked repeatedly in the side by one of the Vehicons. He growled, trying to get back up; but was kicked several more times for his efforts.

"Stay down, prime!" the one Vehicon snarled as he heard the warm up of a blaster.

What happened next startled the Autobot commander, the very human he had been admiring was suddenly in the battle.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" came the angry voice of the human femme.

She was throwing of all things big rocks, and hurling them at the Vehicons.

"I said GET AWAY FROM HIM!" the human femme yelled.

Optimus growled, and kicked his legs out knocking several Vehicons onto the ground with a crash. He was on his feet, and using his energon blades. He sliced the Vehicons down within minutes.

The little red head, human femme stared at Optimus; he looked at her and bent down.

"I will not harm you, my name is Optimus Prime. I am afraid your presence in helping me will cause Megatron to harm you. So, I must make sure you are safe, I will become your guardian if that is acceptable with your needs?" Optimus said as the human girl nodded.

"My name is Sierra, it's nice to meet you, Optimus Prime. I live with my grandmother, she takes care of me." Sierra stated glancing up at the Autobot commander.

"I will need to take you to the Autobot base, there are three other human children there too. They do not live there, they come a lot to visit; they have guardians too." Optimus said.

"Can I ask you something?" Sierra asked.

"Affirmative, go ahead," he said.

"What exactly are you?" she asked.

"I am the leader and prime to my team, we are called Autobots. We are from the planet Cybertron, we live on your planet protecting it from Megatron and his Decepticons." He explained.

"So, those idiots who were ganging up on you were called Decepticons?" she asked as her eyes went to Optimus'.

She looked suddenly alarmed.

"Are you bleeding?" she asked.

Optimus glanced to where she was pointing, he moved his hand to his side and sure enough. There was a trail of blue energon running down his side, he glanced over at her then.

"I will be fine, Sierra; but thank you for telling me. I will get us a ground bridge, and then after I will take you to get some things to keep at the base. Does that sound alright to you?" Optimus asked.

"Sure, that's fine." Sierra said as Optimus commed Ratchet.

::::….. Optimus Prime to base, come on….:::::

::::….. Where are are you?...:::: Came Ratchet's cranky tone of voice.

:::…. I ran into a problem with Megatron's Vehicons; and I had a little help and I bringing a new friend with me…:::::

Silence….

::::….. What kind of friend?...:::::

Silence…

:::….. Just open up the ground bridge and you will see…..:::::

Ratchet growled, but opened the ground bridge for his leader. Optimus in turn transformed and opened his door for Sierra who quickly got up into the cab.

"Thanks," she said as Optimus waited for the ground bridge.

Arcee glanced at Ratchet who was mumbling to himself.

"What's wrong?" Arcee asked.

"Our leader is bringing back a stray," Ratchet mumbled.

"A stray, what kind of stray?" Bulkhead asked.

"I do not know and I am not sure I wish to find out." Ratchet snapped.

"Be nice, Ratchet; he's our leader." Smokescreen said as he glanced over at Jack and Miko holding hands. "Do humans ever do anything else but hold hands, when they are mated?" he asked.

"I do not know, and I do not care!" Ratchet mumbled walking into the back of the base.

"What climbed into his tailpipe and died?" Miko asked.

"I heard that…..!" Ratchet yelled.

"Well hello, of course you can hear it, your hearing is like how many times better than ours. Jeez, if you didn't hear it, I would say there is something really wrong with you." Miko said as the ground bridge whirled up and in drove Optimus.

The others walked over as Optimus' door opened, and out climbed Sierra shocking not just the Autobots, but Jack, Miko and Raf as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Rated M

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

Summary: Optimus Prime becomes guardian to Sierra, and what starts out as friendship soon becomes something much more; but can their love survive the trials of war?

Author note:This will run into season three, but it will have my way it should go I really do not care how the actual season goes as most already know lol…

Chapter 2

Sierra glanced around the base, her eyes widened as Miko kept looking at Jack nervously. His attention was on her though not Sierra, and she relaxed slightly.

**(Sierra's POV)**

This was a rather strange development, first I am just minding my own business, and next I am helping this nice alien robot out of a jam. I was always taught to help others, so that was why I stepped in.

Optimus Prime, that was his name; he needed help those bad aliens were beating him up. They were bullies, because no nice person goes around kicking another in the body like that.

So I looked around for anything to try and stop them, and the only thing handy was rocks. Although they were not small rocks, they still got their attention.

I could feel my heart go out to the nice red and blue alien being; he was in pain and I just couldn't stand by and allow him to be harmed.

There was something about him, there was something in his bright blue eyes. There was kindness and compassion yes; but there was something else a certain kind of sadness with a hint of something I just wasn't sure of yet.

It was cool, and rather fastenating how he was able to transform into a vehicle after as well. I found him charming, and he said he would not harm me. I had the feeling I was safe around him anyway, don't ask me how I knew that I just did.

And now, Optimus prime was my guardian, which was very cool. I saw Jack Darby, with who I already knew was his girlfriend Miko I believe her name was. I had seen Raf as well, he was nice too, Jack was always nice and a little on the shy side sometimes. He was a good friend.

I turned toward Optimus, he glanced down at me and smiled, his eyes shining brightly. There was just something about him, something I don't know that is special about him.

Optimus bent down, his hand lowered toward the floor. I glanced up at him, with my own smile on my lips.

"Would you like a hand?" he asked with a loopy grin.

"I would love too," I stated as I climbed onto his hand.

"I will not drop you, you have my word," he said to me as I smiled.

"I trust you, besides you're my guardian; you wouldn't let any harm come to me." I said with a chuckle.

"Indeed, let me introduce you to everyone." He said to me.

I smiled, as he introduced everyone to me.

"This is Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Ratchet; and….." Optimus started until I finished for him.

"Jack, Miko and Raf; I know them hey guys," I said waving at them.

"Hi Sierra, how are you?" Raf asked me pushing his glasses onto his nose.

I smiled at him then.

"I am good how are you Raf?" I asked him.

"Good," he answered.

I glanced up at Jack and Miko, and then smiled.

"I am so happy for you two, I am so glad you finally are going out kinda knew you liked one another." Sierra said.

Miko smiled then, I wasn't sure she liked me, probably because I know Jack did have something for me once. However that was all water under the bridge, I glanced over at the one called Ratchet, he seemed kind of how do I put this? Yes Cranky, very cranky….

"It was so nice to meet all of you, your base is nice Optimus and your friends are very nice. Arcee is very pretty." I said.

"Pretty….?" Arcee asked.

"She's been nice, you know telling you that your pretty, attractive; that sort of thing." Jack said.

"Oh, okay….. Thanks." Arcee said leaning over toward Bulkhead and Wheeljack. "Is she hitting on me?" Arcee asked.

"No, I wasn't I was just saying you're pretty is all." I said.

Optimus chuckled at that and started to walk away with me in his hand still.

"Would you like a tour of the base, Sierra?" he asked.

"Sure Optimus," I said as I thought to myself I was really beginning to like it here.

**(Normol POV)**

**Later that night…**

Sierra was in bed and sleeping soundly, when two ghostly figures watched over her.

"She is the one I choose…." A female voice said.

"So be it…." Replied a male voice as they disappeared from sight.

Xxxxxxxx

Author note – Okay, yes I know cliffie and nope it won't be revealed who those beings were until much later. However, clues to the identity of them will be given throughout the story; so guys keep your eyes open because this story will have a lot of twists and turns. And also keep in mind, I do not care how the real season three is going to go. This is my own special take on all my transformers prime stories, mostly because I have been disappointed by the way Transformers prime is actually going.

Okay, also a heads up on some future stories, a one shot with Optimus/Ratchet/Ironhide is coming up bayverse fandom.

Also a Transformers prime crossover with Buffy the vampire slayers; now the pairings will be Optimus/Buffy and also Faith/Megatron.

I have a lot of other surprises coming up as well, so stay turned, okay I sound like a tv commercial now lol.

~ PrimesSPARROW


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

Chapter 3

**(The Nemesis)**

Megatron glared at the one Vehicon who managed to return to the Nemsis undamaged.

"You dare return to the ship without so much as one small victory? You allowed your team to be bested by Optimus Prime again?" Megatron demanded furious with the Vehicon.

"We had him, and were overwhelming him…" he said stopping in mid sentence.

"But what…..?" Megatron demanded.

The Vehicon glanced away, Megatron growled in anger.

"WELL…!" he barked out in fury.

"A-A human girl distracted us by throwing rocks, and it gave Optimus a chance to regain control of the situation." He replied.

Megatron snarled, his blood red optics burning with fury; and the promise of punishment shined brightly in his optics.

"You allowed a human insect to distract you, which gave Optimus the chance to best you!" he roared.

"My Lord, I will do better next time," he replied.

Megatron snarled, his servo snaked out, long claws wrapped around the Vehicon's throat.

"And what pray tell in that mixed up processor of yours, makes you think I will allow you another chance to fail me?" he demanded.

"I-I will get the girl who caused my team to fail you," he replied in stutters.

Megatron's grip loosened, while he snarled.

"Do not offline her, bring her to me!" he ordered.

Megatron released the Vehicon from his grip then.

"Do not fail me this time," was all Megatron said then.

The Vehicon nodded.

"It shall be done, my master," he stammered.

"See to it, that it is," Megatron growled.

The Vehicon watched Megatron stalk away, that had been a close call he did not want to face another enraged Megatron again. He would succeed, he would locate the human girl and bring her to his master.

That was a promise…

**(Autobot base)**

Optimus was walking into the control room, Sierra was lying across the sofa sleeping soundly. Optimus watched her with a curious look on his face plates.

"She's been in recharge for awhile," Smokescreen stated.

Optimus glanced at him.

"She said she felt like she was being watched in her berthing quarters at her home." Optimus said.

"Cons….?" Arcee asked.

Optimus glanced over at her.

"I do not know, she was not sure what she saw only that she felt like she was being watched." Optimus said.

Ratchet glanced over, and huffed walking toward the computer monitors.

"Ratchet….What's wrong?" Smokescreen asked.

"I do not believe we need another human here in the base." Was all he said.

"Your opinion is noted, but it is also disregarded; I happen to find Sierra interesting. She also helped me out of a dangerous situation." Optimus replied.

Awkward silence followed.

"Optimus…." Ratchet started to say.

"End of discussion, old friend." Optimus said.

Ratchet huffed once more, he knew better than to try to test his leader's patience on certain subjects. He glanced at Sierra who was sleeping soundly, and wondered how much worse the situation could get.

**(Sierra's dreams)**

Fire was everywhere, she had to find him she had too. She glanced around there were flames everywhere, then she saw a hand sticking up from the ruins. She knew that hand it was her guardian, Optimus was under the ruins!

**(End of the dreamworld – Sierra wakes up screaming)**

"Optimus…!" Sierra screamed as all the Autobots and three children glanced at her startled by her screams.

Sierra had sat up disoriented, rubbing her eyes; while Optimus walked up to where she was.

"Sierra, are you alright I am right here?" he asked.

Sierra looked around nervously, her hand going to her eyes once more.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any problems." She whispered.

"You didn't Sierra, you sounded scared." Optimus said putting his palm down for her to climb on.

"Thanks," she said in a shaky tone of voice.

Optimus looked trouble, he did not like to see his charge so upset.

"Would you like to go for a ride with me?" Optimus asked.

"Sure okay," she said as he nodded, and suddenly transformed all around her protectively.

He honked his horn at the others, and then headed out of the base with Sierra. The Autoots not realizing they had two ghostly visitors with them.

"She will do fine, she can carry my spirit, she will need me when the time comes." The female said.

"Indeed, Optimus Prime's survival depends on it." The male said.

Xxxxxxxx

Author's note – So, do we have any guesses yet for who the mysterious ghostly figures are?

Now, I would like to address a bad review I received and deleted. If you see any typos please excuse them, I have had some problems with my eyes. The person who left the bad review I am not disclosing your identity, but you were out of line. You sit there saying your sorry in one line; and then go being rude in the next line. I have explained the reasons for some of the typos if you do not like it; then do not read it plain and simple.

Now sorry about the rant guys, thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts on all my stories you guys are wonderful!

~PrimesSPARROW


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

Chapter 4

Optimus scanned Sierra and found she was trembling, and needed to find out what had her so upset.

"Sierra, what has you so upset?" Optimus asked.

Silence….

"Sierra….?" Optimus asked gently.

"I-I had a troubling dream, it really upset me." She said softly.

Optimus knew he had to tread softly here, he knew from general conversation dreams could upset humans very much. He did not wish to upset his charge anymore than she already was.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" he asked softly.

"I-I saw flames something was on fire and I was searching for you; and I found you buried within debris of some sort I saw your hand." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

Optimus was not sure what to say then, but he allowed calming pulses to come through his seat to flow through her.

"I-I see things differently in my dreams…" she said in near to a whisper.

"You are referring to visionary dreams?" Optimus asked.

"S-Sometimes they happen, sometimes they don't; my grandmother calls it a gift. I think it is a curse and I would like to return it." Sierra mumbled, as she pushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Sometimes burdens are given to those who are special, Sierra; I believed myself unworthy of the title of prime." He said to explain to her. "But Primus had other plans for me, that I had no control over." Optimus said.

"P-Primus…..?" she asked.

"Our creator…" Optimus answered.

"But you were hurt, I don't like when I get these dreams." Sierra whispered.

"Perhaps, you were shown it for a purpose, Sierra," Optimus stated.

"Maybe, but I just hate upsetting dreams, they really bother me, Optimus," she said.

"I understand, Sierra." He replied.

She ran her hand innocently over Optimus' seat, while several tears escaped her eyes. She sighed, and looked up wanting to just feel better if she could.

Optimus decided to take Sierra for a simple ride, so she could relax; but he realized he was being followed. So, he had to be on high alert; and also sent an alert to the base letting them know he might need help in the future with a possible Decepticon ambush.

:::…..Optimus to base, I may require assistance soon…..:::::

::::…..I am getting your location, Optimus I will send help right away….::::: Ratchet said through the commlink.

::::….. very good Ratchet, Prime out….:::::

Optimus stopped suddenly as in front of him were more Vehicons and Knockout; and several insecticons.

Xxxxxxx

Author note – I am sorry this is smaller, I have been having a tough time with my eyes so I am only on the computer working at odd times. Again I apologize for this, but it can't be helped. Thank you for the alerts, reviews and faves guys it means a lot trust me…..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

Chapter 5

Optimus snarled lightly, his powerful engine roared while Sierra peered at the vehicles and what looked like big bugs in front of them.

"Optimus, what are they?" Sierra asked in a nervous tone of voice

"The one is Knockout, the others are Velicons and the others are Insecticons." Optimus replied knowing he had to keep his charge safe at all costs.

Sierra leaned back against Optimus' seat, while his seatbelt tightened around Sierra.

"Hold on Sierra," Optimus ordered as he made a turn just as the ground bridge appeared.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen came out transformed with guns activated. Optimus headed for the ground bridge allowing Sierra to run out for the safety of the base.

"Run quickly, Sierra; I will follow after understood." Optimus instructed.

"Okay, but be careful." She replied running into the ground bridge.

Knockout charged Optimus, while the one Vehicon tried to follow Sierra. Optimus ran after the Vehicon; and grabbed him and threw him against the rocks.

"Stay away from her." Optimus growled.

"Megatron will have your new pet, Prime." He said as Optimus' swords came out.

"Not while I have a spark burning bright he won't." Optimus said.

Optimus used his swords, and sliced through the Vehicon destroying him and his chances of succeeding to capture Sierra.

Optimus didn't like the idea that Megatron wanted to get his hands on Sierra; so that left only one thing to do. He needed to protect his charge the only way he could; that meant bringing her to the base. He knew exactly what Ratchet would do and say; but at this point he did not care.

Optimus watched as Knockout retreated into their own ground bridge; Optimus narrowed his optics as he and his own team headed back into base.

Ratchet watched the team come back in through the ground bridge, and saw the expression on Optimus' face plates.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"Megatron is after Sierra, so she will be staying here with us." Optimus said as Raf and the other two human children instantly looked at Sierra who was looking at her guardian.

"I can't stay with my grandmother any longer, Optimus?" she asked.

Optimus glanced down at her, he bent down placed his hand on the ground as Sierra accepted the gesture.

"I am sorry Sierra, but Megatron has his men looking for you. I will not allow him to harm any humans not now not ever." Optimus said.

"What about my grandmother, what will happen to her?" Sierra asked as tears sprang into her eyes.

"I believe I can help you there, Prime," Agent fowler said as Sierra glanced down at the man.

"Who is that?" Sierra asked.

"Name's Agent William Fowler, I work for the government." Fowler said.

Sierra nodded then.

"So, I have to bring my things here, Optimus?" she asked.

"Affirmative, I will have a room set up for you here," Optimus said as Ratchet huffed rolling his optics once more at the very idea of another human under foot.

"Optimus really, another human?" Ratchet mumbled.

"Yes Ratchet, learn to deal with it I want her here and safe…..She's my charge." Optimus replied sternly as he glanced down at Sierra smiling.

Optimus walked away with Sierra in his palm, he walked to where his quarters were. There was an empty area which could be used for berthing quarters for her. He liked the idea she would be close by as well, he was not sure why but he just did.

"Optimus….?" Sierra asked gently.

"Yes Sierra, what is on your mind?" he asked.

"Why were those beings trying to harm you?" she asked.

Optimus told her the story of the war on Cybertron; and about Megatron and the Decepticons. Sierra looked sad then, as she absentmindedly stroked his hand; which caused him to purr deep in his engines.

Sierra smiled, and realized he liked the motion; so she continued to stroke his hand.

"That is nice," he whispered.

Sierra merely smiled.

"I'm glad if it helps you relax, I don't like to see you sad, Optimus." Sierra replied as Optimus glanced down seeing his charge's eyes for a moment seemed to glow.

But he shook his helm dismissing the thought, that he was seeing things not realizing he and Sierra were being watched.

"And so it will begin…." A male voice replied.

"Optimus needs her, and she will need me soon as well." The female voice replied. "To say her future mate's life….."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

Author note – I did a slight time jump to move the story along, it is not a big time jump just a couple weeks to move it along more. Now, I will be revealing another hint in this chapter of who the female is; there were some correct guesses to the mech. The mech is indeed Alpha Trion, so let's see if the femme will be guessed after this chapter.

Chapter 6

Sierra had been at the base for several weeks already, she was adapting nicely. Agent Fowler had relocated her grandmother, telling her that Sierra was in good hands and gave her a rather acceptable reason why her grand daughter would not be accompanying her.

However during those weeks, Optimus had found himself being drawn closer too his charge in strange ways. He watched her a lot, he craved to be closer to her; needing to be a round her. So, Optimus took her on long rides with him; and strangely Sierra herself craved having him near.

It was on one night especially, that the Autobot leader felt lonely and sad. He wasn't sure why exactly, but he was feeling very trapped and sad.

Sierra had walked into his quarters, he had lowered his hand for her to climb onto it. All she did, was touch his face plates, run her little hands over his smooth metal. He responded to it by not just purring loudly, but chirping and speaking in his native tongue. Sierra had thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

The odd thing was while he spoke in Cybertronian, she was understanding everything he had said to her.

She had answered him, and he was far too gone with feeling content that he hadn't realized she answered him back.

That is, until one late night he was working in his quarters reading over reports to give to Agent Fowler. He started to let his thoughts and memories move over toward his charge, his spark felt light when he did that.

It was there he had noticed what he didn't know about, Sierra had answered his comments; which were stated in Cybertronian. It was then he remembered the day her eyes were glowing as well. He had shaken the thought as his optics playing tricks on him, but now he knew that wasn't true.

He got up from his stressful reports, and headed toward his charge's berthing quarters. He knocked lightly in case she was awake, but found she was sound asleep. He headed slowly toward her, bent down and ran a finger over her face. A smile tugged on his face, when he saw her smile in her sleep.

"What are you doing to me, my dear charge; I feel so much better with you near me. And yet there seems to be something else going on with you, I do not know what but there is something happening here." Optimus said as once more he felt the pull in his spark around her.

Optimus had bent further down remembering what he had seen Jack and Miko doing, Jack had called it a kiss to show affection. Optimus bent down closer to Sierra, his lip plates touched her face. When they did, she kissed him back running her hand over his face in her sleep.

"Optimus….." she whispered in her sleep.

Optimus froze not understanding how she knew he was there in her sleep. But his spark raced within his chest cavity, Sierra was special to him more special than he could ever dream possible.

"I do not care about what you have done to me, I like it, Sierra. I was lonely because of this war, I commanded my team that is true. I-I thought I had lost something in this war, but you have proven to me that I have not lost it. I can still feel emotions, I still can feel joy and happiness I am not emotionless like others have tried to say I am. Thank you, dear Sierra; I will do all in my power to keep this going I feel something for you. I hope you will someday feel the same for me, I honestly do I know we are of different species. But I believe we can learn from one another, please give me a chance, dear one." Optimus said as he felt Sierra kissing his face and running her hand hand over his metal on his face.

"Optimus….." she repeated making him smile.

"Yes dear one, I am here I will always be here." He whispered kissing her once more.

**(Sierra's dreams)**

Sierra walked along the halls of the Nemesis in a trance, she went into one of the rooms, and there stood what she was looking for.

"My Forge, it does not belong here with Megatron; it belongs in the hands of Optimus Prime." Sierra said as she looked up seeing a Decepticon walk in growling to himself as he approached her Forge.

"This belongs to Optimus Prime not Megatron; I know what I have to do." The mech said reaching for the Forge.

**(Sierra's dream world ends)**

Sierra's eyes opened, and when they did her eyes shined a bright azure color once more; as she smiled touching Optimus' face more causing him to purr loudly.

"You are mine now, no one will ever harm you or hurt you again." She whispered vowing to never let him go.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

Chapter 7

Sierra was in her room resting from an evening out with Optimus. She wanted to go out with him on patrol, which at first he completely refused her to do. But after her gentle asking, he said he would take her with him the following evening so she was glad about that.

**(The next evening after patrol)**

Optimus had taken Sierra to a rather beautiful location for them to be alone. Optimus was trying to find a way to talk to Sierra about them becoming a couple and testing the waters of the subject was rather hard for him.

Optimus had transformed and was sitting on the ground looking at the beauty of the lake. He had glanced down at Sierra, who seemed rather entranced from the scenery herself. Optimus smiled, and then glanced back at the lake.

Sierra glanced up at her guardian, as a shy smile touched her lips.

**(Sierra's POV)**

I wanted to ask him so badly, I liked him so much; but I was scared would he want to be with a human? He was a leader, a Prime, and was so much more to everyone who met him. I was scared that as a human, I just couldn't offer him anything.

"Sierra…..?" I heard my guardian say.

I glanced up at him once more, his azure eyes watched me intently. He had a somewhat odd expression on his face, which also looked sad a bit to me.

"Yes Optimus…." I answered.

"Sierra, I would like to….. that is to say I would like to try to mate, not right words. I would like to be more than a guardian to you, I would like to have something…." Optimus said having so much trouble trying to tell me whatever it was he was trying to tell me.

**(Normal POV)**

The spirits once more of Alpha Trion and Solus Prime appeared.

"He knows how to command the Autobots, and knocks the slag out of Decepticons; but he cannot ask one human femme to be his mate?" Alpha Trion asked.

Solus Prime huffed, rolling her optics in annoyance.

"He is a wonderful leader and prime, but he will rust up before he gets the words out to ask the femme to be his mate. I will have to intervene on his behalf, and help him along." Solus said.

"Solus….?" Alpha said in a warning.

"What…?" she snapped.

"This is not the way to do it, it is different with how you will aide in the future." Alpha said.

"If I do not help him he will only put his foot ped in his mouth; and make himself look like a complete aft. I am aiding him get over yourself." She snapped disappearing and entering the body of Sierra.

"Snarky femme…." Alpha mumbled.

Sierra took a deep breath, her eyes once more glowing for a few seconds; and then returned to normal.

"Optimus, do you wish to have a relationship with me?" Sierra asked as he glanced down at her.

"Would you like to have a relationship with me?" he asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

"Yes, of course I would; I was scared you wouldn't want to be with me because I am human." She said as Solus left her body with a proud look on her face.

"And that dear Alpha Trion, is how you do it." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Snarky femme….." he said as she chuckled.

"I am not!" she remarked.

"You are too." He said.

"Not!"

"You are too, Solus, do not sass me!" Alpha Trion replied.

"Am not…." And she disappeared laughing.

"You always did have to have the last word, didn't you?" he mumbled as he too disappeared.

Optimus glanced at his charge, his spark filling will emotions.

"Then you do wish to be with me, regardless of the fact I am not flesh and blood?" he asked.

"Of course, I was scared I couldn't off anything to you because I wasn't Cybertronian and a mere human." She said.

"You dear Sierra are so much more to me, then you will ever understand." He said as she climbed into his offered hand.

He moved her closer to his face, and when he did. She bent forward and touched her lips to his. The act in itself was sweet and innocent; but it floored the Autobot commander making him purr with such contentment.

"I will make you happy, I promise you, Sierra." He whispered.

"I trust you Optimus, I always will." She said softly.

Sierra leaned back in pressing her lips against Optimus' making him feel so wanted and needed in a different way.

He never wanted those feelings to leave, he felt so good inside of his spark. There wasn't anything he couldn't do, he could anything for her.

Xxxxxxx

Author Note - okay a little more added, now a small reminder the third story in my Wild Child series will soon be up, I have a one shot requested with Optimus/Ratchet and Ironhide. I also have another Transformers Prime cross over with Buffy coming up, and another requested story bayverse romance for Optimus coming up as wlll. So lots of goodies coming up soon. But big stories won't be posted until this one is really close to its end and it won't be for a bit so it would just be one shots that are extra which will be posted while I am doing this one.

The next chapter will focus on more alone time with Optimus/Sierra


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

Chapter 8

Optimus and Sierra for the next few weeks did everything together, while Optimus was also decoding for the Iacon relics he would keep Sierra close by his side. This unfortunately did not seem to set too well with Ratchet, he bristled with the other humans around. But he was totally against Optimus being involved romantically with one.

"This is unnatural Optimus, she is a human small and fleshy!" Ratchet shouted one day when Sierra was in the other room.

Optimus' azure optics narrowed, and his anger when tested could be dangerous; Ratchet of all mechs knew you just did not anger a prime!

"Enough Ratchet, who I have as a mate is my concern no one else's, is that clear?" Optimus remarked.

Silence….

"RATCHET, DID YOU HEAR ME?" Optimus demanded when his medic did not answer.

"Yes I did, and did it ever occur to you she could be your downfall? Why can't you pick one of your soldiers, Arcee for instance." Ratchet retorted.

"Sierra pleases me, she is special and she is MY choice, Ratchet." Optimus said.

"And when we get home, then what?" Ratchet asked.

"I will think of a solution perhaps we can use the Allspark to change her; or if I get the Forge I can forge her a body." Optimus replied.

"IF you got it, right now Megatron has it." Ratchet spat back.

"ENOUGH….." Optimus growled as he headed toward where Sierra was.

Ratchet glanced away, when he heard Smokescreen approach. He could tell the latest recruit had heard everything.

"What do you want?" Ratchet grumbled.

"You know, it's no one's business who he has as a mate, Ratchet; he's our leader and Prime if he wishes to have a human then….."

"Then what? I just sit back and allow him to make the biggest mistake of his cycles?" Ratchet yelled.

"It's HIS life and HIS choice; they are good for one another. She makes him happy, and in this war he deserves at least one thing that causes him happiness." Smokescreen said as he looked away. "Primus, I would give anything to have a mate, so I could experience love; but you know what if a human felt love toward me. I would accept it and I wouldn't turn anyone away; we are advanced yes but what makes you think we are better than any other species, Ratchet. We can die just like they can, maybe not as soon because they are built different. Anyone can die and I say let him be happy; Optimus out of all of us feels things more and can't even show his emotions. And you know why, he's the leader and our prime; he's happy now so just leave him be!" Smokescreen yelled as Ratchet stood there shocked no one except Optimus ever took that tone with him before.

He narrowed his optics at Smokescreen, who just glared back at him.

"Are you finished?" Ratchet snapped.

"Yes…." Smokescreen snapped. "But you need to open your optics up and accept things, Ratchet."

"I may have to accept it, but I do not have to like it." Ratchet said walking away.

**(With Sierra and Optimus)**

Optimus stretched out on his berth, while Sierra laid on his chest plates. Optimus had been rather quiet, which Sierra was quick to pick up on.

"Are you alright?" she asked while she ran her fingers over his windshield.

Optimus sighed then.

"I believe sometimes some of my team forget I have a life too, and I end up having to remind them harshly." He said.

"You mean Ratchet, don't you?" she asked.

"You know what I am referring too?" he asked.

"Kind of hard not too, I see how he looks at me and the other kids. He doesn't like humans, does he?" she asked.

Optimus sighed then.

"It is not exactly that he does not like humans, he does not tolerate things or learn to adapt like others do." Optimus said.

"He doesn't like us being together, does he?" she asked.

"It does not matter what he likes, it is not up to him I care deeply for you. I have been alone for so many cycles, and with this war I have grown tired of that loneliness. I do not need his permission or anyone else's to have a mate of my choosing." Optimus said as Sierra smiled.

"Thank you for saying that it means a lot, Optimus." She said leaning down kissing his windshied.

Optimus ran his one giant finger down her back, which made her smile at the playful action.

"Optimus, can I see your spark?" she asked.

He smiled at the request she asked.

"Yes, you may." He answered as his chest plates opened slowly exposing his life force to her.

"You can go inside if you wish, Sierra." He said.

Optimus gently helped her slip inside of his chest cavity. She walked slowly up to his spark, her eyes wide with wonder.

"It's so beautiful, Optimus." She whispered. "Can I touch your spark?" she asked.

"Yes, other then a medic only a mate can touch it." He said as Sierra smiled.

Sierra got to her knees, her tiny hands ran over his spark chamber. She could hear Optimus' intakes racing, he was enjoying her touches. She smiled, and then continued her exploration of his spark chamber first.

Sierra couldn't see how Optimus' optics had started to turn a slight purple. What Optimus had left out was the fact, when the mate of a Cybertronian touched their spark. It was such a powerful thing, and Optimus was so floored that she was doing such a powerful job at electrifying his body.

His fingers snaked out grabbing the sides of his berth, while her tender and soft touches drove him into a wild desire.

Optimus had never felt anything so incredible in all his cycles, he concentrated on the way her touches made him feel. She excited not on his body, but his mind and spark. He had never felt more alive, than he did right now with her by his side.

Sierra's hands moved toward Optimus' spark itself; his intakes working overtime; while his fans kicked up to try to cool his systems. This action of course did not help cool him down, it was beyond his fans now to cool him down. He knew the only thing that would relieve his systems was an overload.

Optimus was ready to say something to Sierra; but was stopped when a wave of desire sprang to life so potent. He couldn't surpress the moan, which escape him making Sierra smile to herself.

Sierra tested different ways to excite Optimus, she would run her hands and fingers in different ways. She found no matter what she did he was beside himself.

Optimus arched up from the berth, his back struts moving in such a way he looked incredible to anyone watching.

Solus smiled as she watched.

"What are you doing, Solus?" demanded Alpha Trion.

"I am watching him, why?" Solus said honestly.

"Do not be perverted, it does not become you." Alpha said as his own optics traveled toward Optimus in the thralls of his second overload.

Solus smirked watching Alpha Trion.

"How can he do that with his back struts?" Alpha asked as he caught sight of Solus smirking at him and realized his mistake. "Oh Primus, what am I saying?" he mumbled.

"Who is the pervert now, Alpha?" Solus asked as she disappeared.

"Snarky femme…." Alpha said disappearing as well.

"Whatever you say, Alpha dear," Solus' voice rang out.

"You always have to have the last word, don't you?" Alpha asked.

"Yes I do, now hush and watch him…." Solus said.

Optimus had overloaded several times, the electrical pulses raged through him wildly. Sierra continued her task of exploring his spark, and Optimus was surprised at the strength of her and powerful touches to his spark.

His spark tendrils had also broken apart and slipped inside of his chest. Sierra loved what was happening to her, she had never felt anything so powerful and beautiful.

She would do anything for Optimus Prime, and she knew in her heart he would do the same for her without a shadow of a doubt.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

Chapter 9

Several weeks had passed, Optimus had gotten the Star Saber, retrieved the Apex armor from Starscream thanks to Smokescreen. They had the Phase Shifter, which became Smokescreen's weapon of choice to use. They had the spark extractor as well, they were locked inside their vaults in the base.

**(The Nemesis)**

Dreadwing narrowed his optics, he could not believe what Megatron did! He was welcoming Starscream back into the fold, and after everything he had done! Dreadwing's hands curled into tight fists, he had only one choice the honorable choice. He would help Optimus Prime, he would end the war, he knew Optimus would do the right thing.

Dreadwing headed for the vaults, and retrieved the Forge of Solus Prime.

**(The Autobot base)**

Sierra was in school with the other three humans, Optimus hated when she was away from him but she had to have a proper education.

They had gotten a comm on the computers from an unexpected Decepticon, Dreadwing; so Optimus led his team to meet the Con but they were on alert at all times.

Optimus and his Autobots faced Dreadwing; everyone's weapons were drawn, except for Dreadwing.

"I did not come here to fight, I came to give you this," he said.

"The Forge of Solus Prime…?" Arcee asked.

"It could be rigged to blow," Bulkhead snapped.

"Dreadwing, what do you ask in return?" Optimus asked.

"Only…. that you use it wisely," Dreadwing said.

"And the Omega keys," Arcee said.

"Megatron has them under heavy guard," Dreadwing answered.

"Scream did make a deal with the Cons," Bulkhead remarked.

"Why?" Optimus demanded.

"A shadow has been cast upon the Decepticon case; it is a case I do not wish to be a part of anymore." Dreadwing replied.

"Then I appeal to you again, join us and help us end this conflict once and for all," Optimus replied.

"Betraying my kind is not the same as accepting yours," Dreadwing said wistfully as he turned and slowly transformed taking to the sky knowing what he had to do.

Optimus and the others headed back to base, so they could start planning their counter attack to get the Omega Keys and secure the Omega Lock.

**(The highschool girl's bathroom)**

Sierra headed into the girl's bathroom, when she did the door locked by itself. Sierra headed out of the stall, so she could wash her hands. She washed her face and hands, and than glanced up into the mirror.

However she was not seeing herself any longer but a majestic Cybertronian looking back at her.

"Hello Sierra." Solus said.

"I-I know you, you've been in my dreams I hear your voice all the time. Who are you?" she asked not afraid at all.

Solus smiled then.

"That is correct, I need for you to listen to me, you have been receiving visions of the future. I have chosen you to hold my spirit, my name is Solus Prime. I am one of the 13 first original Primes, and we will need to save Optimus together." She said.

"Save Optimus, oh my God the fire, that's real it will happen to him? I have to warn him somehow, please." Sierra said in tears.

"Sierra, this will happen there is no warning him, but the idea is to have him upgraded for the following events." Solus said.

"Upgraded?"

"Yes, by using my Forge he obtained today." Solus said as Sierra looked at Solus in a confused way.

"B-But I am only a human, how can I use something that is Cybertronian?" she asked.

"Hope dear child, hope and faith is what fuels us brings us to do the impossible. Optimus never thought he would find love, he felt no one would ever want him." Solus said.

Sierra looked shocked at that.

"But he is so special how can anyone not love him, he cares and is so kind. I love him so very much, I don't know what I would ever do if I ever lost him." Sierra said in a soft tone, her eyes filling with tears.

"Optimus will need your love, faith and hope to pull him through this. When the time comes I will take control, and when I do it will help give your body what it needs for the change." Solus said.

"Change…..?" Sierra asked.

Solus smiled.

"You will become like Optimus, between his own nanites and when my spirit enters your body. You will finish your destiny, Sierra; you will become Cybertronian." She said as Sierra heard what she thought sounded like Jack, Miko and Raf yelling outside.

"That sounded like my friends…." She said.

"Sierra, they have been kidnapped by Starscream, Soundwave and Knockout and will be used to stop the Autobots from doing what they are destined to do. They are looking for you too, come very quickly and do exactly as I say." Solus said.

**(Outside of the school)**

"Where is Prime's pet?" Starscream demanded of Jack who was in a closed glass cage of some sort as well as Miko and Raf.

"Bite me….!" Miko yelled.

"I am not telling you scrap." Jack snarled.

"Tear that school apart, and find Prime's pet!" Starscream ordered.

Raf looked nervously at Jack and Miko, they were scared of what could happen to Sierra.

Jack had to try and protect Sierra, Optimus was counting on him. He trusted him, and he promised Optimus he would watch her at school for him.

The three kids watched, while several Vehicons started to rip the school apart. The kids stared in horror as the school was reduced to shambles. Jack tried to think of something, and he glanced at Starscream.

"Nice going, do you honestly think having her in a ruined school will make Megatron happy?" Jack retorted as Starscream.

"She is not here Commander Starscream." One of the Vehicons said.

Starscream ran his one clawed finger down the glassed cage.

"Where is Prime's pet, Jack?" Starscream demanded once more.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jack snapped.

Starscream snarled then.

"Scan for organic life anywhere close by, she has to be here somewhere!" Starscream ordered while hidden deep unneath where the sewers ran, Sierra tried to keep hidden.

Sierra covered her mouth, while tears ran down her face. She did actually as Solus Prime ordered her to do, she stayed below in the sewers.

The whole time her thoughts and love going to her guardian and bot, Optimus Prime.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

Chapter 10

Solus' spirit headed for the Autobot base, she saw Ratchet in the base waiting anxiously to hear from Optimus. She glanced around and spotted her Forge, she had to get Ratchet to place the Forge in a secure place.

She headed toward the medic, she was determined to use whatever means were necessary to secure her Forge.

"Ratchet, don't you think it would be a good idea, if you placed the Forge someplace secure for Optimus?" Solus said into his audios.

Ratchet glanced over at where the Forge laid, he frowned and started to head toward the Forge. That is until, there was a sound coming in; which was indicating that of a call coming through.

"Optimus, is that you?" he asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

"No Ratchet, it's June Darby how are you?"

Ratchet growled inwardly, as Solus narrowed her optics at Ratchet.

"Be nice, you old fool or I will smack with your own wrenchs." Solus said as Ratchet frowned then.

"I am not an old fool, Miss Darby." Ratchet grumbled.

"I didn't say you were Ratchet, is Jack there or with Arcee do you know?" June asked.

"What…..? I am sorry and no he isn't none of the children are, why?" Ratchet asked.

"I can't reach him on his cell, and he hasn't called me I am worried." She said.

Ratchet grumbled.

"I am sorry about his behavior, if I see him I shall tell him to contact you, alright?" Ratchet said.

"Thank you, Ratchet." June said.

"You are quite welcome, now I must leave this line open for the other Autobots, Miss Darby excuse me." Ratchet said as he disconnected the call.

Awkward silence followed.

"Who called me an old fool, if it was not June Darby?" Ratchet asked himself as he started to walk toward Solus' forge.

He bent down and carried it to a secure location, which he was being led by Solus to do.

"There we go." Ratchet replied as he hid the forge, and then went back to monitoring the computer for Optimus' call.

Suddenly he heard Optimus' voice.

"Ratchet, we have located the Omega lock," Optimus' voice said over the commlinks.

"Thank Primus," Ratchet said.

Solus looked sad, as she disappeared securing her Forge in a safe place by Ratchet's hands.

She had prayed Sierra was on her way to the base, using the tunnels she had shown her.

"All is set please Primus let her get here in time." Was Solus' last words when she disappeared from the Autobot base.

**(Where Sierra is)**

Sierra made her way through the sewers, Sierra kept praying along the way. She had to keep going, she had to save her guardian and bot.

She felt tears sting her eyes, she wiped them away as her sheer determination and love for Optimus kept her going.

"I am coming Optimus," she said to herself, while she stayed the course Solus gave her.

**(On Cybertron)**

Megatron smirked, as he watched the Autobots escape through the space bridge. Starscream glanced at Megatron like he had lost all his processors. He was laughing insanely, which confused him as well as Knockout.

"Master, are you well?" Starscream asked.

"It will not matter that you did not find Prime's pet, we have them this time and that pet of Prime's will never be able to save any of them." Megatron laughed as Starscream shivered as they started to head back.

**(The Autobot base)**

Ratchet watched everyone come through the space bridge, they didn't look happy. Optimus looked sad, depressed, lost so many emotions at one time.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked. "The children, wait where is Sierra?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus walked toward the side, he placed his hand on his spark.

**(Optimus' POV)**

She was not offline, I could feel her but she was not here with me. I-I needed her with me, she was my mate and other half. I could not steady my spark, it hurt without her.

I could barely hear Bulkhead and Arcee explaining what had happened, what I had to do to save Earth.

"You did what! Oh Optimus, we needed that to revive our home." Ratchet said bitterness hanging on every word.

"I had no choice, there was no time for rethinking my decision." I heard myself say.

"What's done is done, Megatron changed the rules of this now by bringing Jack, Miko and Raf into play." Arcee replied.

"W-Where is she?" I whispered as Ratchet turned on me so fast with his sharp words.

"That girl again you're worrying about?" Ratchet demanded.

"That girl as you so sharply mentioned is MY mate, so do not take that tone with me." I snapped.

"You weren't there Ratchet, you have no right to second guess a battlefield move." Smokescreen snarled.

"I most certainly do when it concerns OUR home." He snapped right back at my newest recruit.

"There had to be another way, there had to be!" Ratchet yelled as I just walked over to the side to try and steady myself.

My spark was in turmoil with everything I had to do, and then needing my mate all I could do was just remain silent.

I heard Jack, Miko and Raf defend my actions, I just held a small smile at their courage to stand up to Ratchet.

"You weren't there Ratchet, Megatron was going to destroy our planet." Jack said.

"He saved our home," Miko snapped at Ratchet.

"What about OUR home…..!" Ratchet roared as we heard the commlink sound, which meant a message from Agent Fowler.

"What is it, Agent Fowler?" I said suddenly.

"Prime, there is total chaos going on and my bosses are already on full alert; what is going on?" Fowler demanded.

"To what do you refer, Agent Fowler?" I asked.

"You better take a look outside for yourselves," he answered as I turned toward Ratchet.

"Watch the children, Ratchet." I ordered leaving no room for debate.

Myself, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Smokescreen headed up to the roof of the base. We saw what looked like some sort of fortress, an evil looking fortress. Fowler was out of his helicopter watching the events unfold, as we saw the Nemesis approaching.

"I don't get it, we sounded the word to get everyone out of Jasper, why are they setting up shop here for?" Fowler asked.

I frowned, and suddenly realized why they were creating such a fortress here at this location.

"Because they know where we are located, Agent Fowler…." I said in anger.

It was as if on cue Starscream led an air assault on us, we fought them back as we had no choice but to head back inside the base.

Bulkhead had said Agent Fowler headed for his helicopter to try to give us time. That time I needed to evacuate the base, and the human children; all the while my spark was racing with need of Sierra…. My mate.

I got into the base, and tried to get everyone ready to bridge everyone out; while I tried to destroy the bridge so no one could follow them…..

My last stand as it were.

The children were scared and confused, Ratchet did not understand why we did not fight for the base. The base was lost, there was no doubt in my mind about that fact. I knew the Nemesis had strong cannons, and I also knew Megatron would without a doubt use them against us.

I heard Wheeljack was using the JackHammer to help buy us time; it would not last forever and I knew we had to hurry.

I watched Bumblebee drive through with Raf, and then Miko and Bulkhead; and then followed by Arcee and Jack. I watched as Smokescreen saluted me and transformed and left.

It was Ratchet's turn then.

"I-I never thought it would end like this…." Ratchet said as he left.

"Neither did I dear friend, neither did I." I said as I gripped the Star saber in my hand. "I love you, Sierra; please remember me, please…."

I got ready to smash the bridge controls, when there was an massive explosion and everything for me went black…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

Chapter 11

Sierra followed the tunnels, and made it to the exit tunnel. She made it to where the ruined base was, her heart racing with dread as she made her way through the ruined base.

"No, no, no! Optimus, where are you?" she whispered her hand going to her mouth; while tears fell one by one.

Sierra made her way through the wreckage, she saw the mangled hand and arm sticking up.

"Optimus….?" She walked in a daze over toward her guardian and bot just as she head sounds of someone walking.

She started to panick until she saw who it was, she saw Smokescreen and her sobs caught his attention.

"Sierra…..?" Smokescreen asked.

She nodded, and he came over right away.

"We have to get him out of here, he is badly damaged." Smokescreen said.

"Can you carry him, Smokescreen?" she asked.

"Yes, and I know where to take him, come on." Smokescreen said knowing he had to protect his leader and his leader's mate.

Smokescreen carried his broken leader to a secured location, he went back to the base to look for any medical things he could find, while Sierra stayed with Optimus.

Optimus groaned, as he choked on his own energon. His optics blinking off and on, while he slowly tried to focus his optics.

"Optimus…..?" Sierra whispered.

"S-Sierra, where are you?" he asked.

"Right here, Optimus," she said climbing up closer so he could see her.

"M-Mine….." he whispered.

"I am right here, Optimus; right here." She answered as his body shook with agony.

"I-I wanted more time w-with you, I-I wanted eternity with y-you." Optimus whispered as energon ran down from his optics.

"Shhh, don't talk like that, we will have all the time in the world to be together." Sierra remarked.

Optimus tried to speak, but garbled words in static came out. Smokescreen walked up listening to what was going on, his own spark twisted in it's chamber. His idol, his leader and Prime was dying; he had to do something to save him.

"I found some supplies, but Knockout and some Vehicons showed up so I had to use the Phase shifter to hurry." He said as Sierra kept caressing Optimus' face.

Solus appeared watching Sierra tend to Optimus Prime, she glanced over at Smokescreen and realized he could get her forge.

"Sierra, you must tell Smokescreen to get my forge, it was place in a special area below the base." Solus said as Sierra glanced up and over at the Autobot.

"Smokescreen, you have to get the Forge it's hidden beneath the base." Sierra said.

"For what?" he asked noticing his leader had passed out once more.

"To save Optimus, now go get it please don't waste time." Sierra instructed.

"Alright, I am going for it right now," Smokescreen said as he headed out using his Phase Shifter.

Optimus onlined once more, he moaned once more.

"T-There must be a-a n-new prime and leader," was all he said as Sierra stiffened at those words.

"I am not letting you die, do you hear me? The Autobots have a leader and prime, and that's you; don't you dare give up on me Optimus Prime! Do you hear me!?" she yelled banging her fists on his armor.

"I-I love you, S-Sierra," he whispered.

"I love you too, Optimus," she cried as she felt sick in her spirit as fear of him dying filled her heart with dread.

Solus watched from the side, she was not going to let Optimus offline. She glanced up, when she heard a sound seeing Smokescreen walking up with her forge.

"Sierra, I got the forge but I don't understand how it's going to help. He can't use it on himself, he is damaged and weakened." Smokescreen said as he placed the forge on the ground.

Solus smirked, and then got ready to enter Sierra's body.

"Are you ready, Sierra?" Solus asked.

Sierra glanced up at Solus, and then she nodded.

"Yes, do it…" Sierra said as Smokescreen glanced over to where Sierra was looking and saw no one there.

"Sierra…. Who are you talking too?" Smokescreen asked.

"A friend….." was all she said as Solus' spirit entered Sierra's body.

Sierra's eyes flashed bright electric blue, as Smokescreen watched as she had her back to him.

"Sierra…. Who is going to wield the forge only a prime can use it?" Smokescreen asked as he saw Sierra's small body heading toward the forge. "Um Sierra, what are you doing?" Smokescreen asked as he saw his leader's mate bend over to reach for the forge.

"And a prime shall wield it once more, the one who created it will wield it." Solus said through Sierra.

She reached down touching the forge only once, and it activated without any slightest hesitation. A golden glow erupted all around Sierra's body as another form started to take form.

Smokescreen stepped back, while he was witnessing his leader's mate's small frame changing with beauty and grace. He watched as Sierra or rather Solus Prime, grabbed the forge.

"You will need to hold him, Smokescreen." Solus said as she approached Optimus Prime.

Optimus had been in his own little world of pain and agony, his weary optics locked with Solus'.

"S-Solus…..?" Optimus whispered in a shocked tone of voice filled with both confusion and pain.

"Just try to relax, Optimus," Solus said as she started her job of upgrading Optimus Prime's body.

Smokescreen watched as sparks flew from Optimus' armor, as Solus worked feverishly on Optimus' body. He noticed though one strange thing Solus' body was changing colors. She was changing into pink and white colors, and she looked younger.

"Your changing your appearance…." Smokescreen replied as she continued her work, but still answered him.

"It is Sierra's new Cybertronian form after I finish my job of upgrading Optimus Prime's body." Solus said.

Solus continued to forge a stronger body for Optimus, and then his spark would be made stronger with the help of Sierra's new body.

It was then that Solus heard an exposition in the back of the cave, and she realized the Decepticons were blasting inside the cave to investigate.

"The Cons…..!" Smokescreen exclaimed.

"Distract them until I am finished with his upgrades!" shouted Solus.

Smokescreen ran down toward where he had heard the blast, his weapons fully activated and ready for them.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

Chapter 12

Smokescreen used his Phase Shifter, and started blasting at every Decepticon he came in contact with. Knockout brought his energon prod out, and twirled it real fancy into the air. He ran straight at Smokescreen, but Smokescreen dodged Knockout's attack pretty well until Knockout got a lucky hit with the prod.

Smokescreen fell to the ground with a groan, Knockout growled stalking toward Smokescreen.

"You scratched my paint, you will pay for that!" he roared.

"Just a scratch, what a shame…." A female voice said catching Knockout's attention.

"Well look at this another femme, baby you are definitely on the wrong side." Knockout said with a rude whistle.

"No, I am definitely on the right side, with my bot thank you very much." The femme said as she pulled out an energon bow. "Now, I strongly suggest you backoff, or I will scratch more then just your paint off, Con." She snarled.

When Knockout refused to move, she smirked and put her energon bow down. Solus now once more engaging Sierra's body now, instead of it just be Sierra.

"Smart femme…." Knockout started to say until he saw her pull the Star Saber out. "Hey only a prime can wield that!" he yelled.

"Good thing, I am a prime then isn't it?" Solus said as she sent a mild attack knocking the Cons out of the cave. "I still got it…" she snarked as she helped Smokescreen up to his pedes.

"Are you functional, Smokescreen?" Solus asked.

"Yeah, that was incredible what you did!" Smokescreen replied.

Solus smiled.

"Thank you, now let's head off shall we?" Solus said helping Smokescreen up.

**(Outside the cave)**

Knockout growled, and he got to his foot pedes glanced down seeing the way his paint looked and snarled.

"That femme is scrap when I get my servos on her….!" Knockout yelled.

::::…. This is Knockout send a ground bridge immediately….:::::

The ground bridge appeared within moments, but as Knockout walked through something dawned on him. If that femme was a prime, then that had to mean Optimus Prime was offline, and there was a new prime? He realized Megatron would be anxious to know this new information and quickly.

Knockout quick raced through the ground bridge, and came face to face with his master Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, I have news for you." Knockout said.

"Really and pray tell what news is that?" Megatron asked as Starscream walked up beside him.

"There is a new prime a femme, which means Optimus Prime must have been in the base when it was destroyed." Knockout said.

Starscream glanced over at Megatron to see what he thought about this news. Megatron didn't look impressed, mostly because he knew Optimus was strong and did not die so easily.

"Did you see his grey body?" Megatron demanded.

"No Lord Megatron, but why else would a new Prime be there if he was not offline?" Knockout asked.

"What did this so called new Prime look like?" he asked.

Knockout showed Megatron a recording he took of the femme, and he studied the hologram with interest and dread both.

"There has not been a femme prime since Solus Prime, and I do not believe for one astrosecond that Optimus Prime is deceased. I want to see a body for myself, before I believe that my rival is indeed offline. So unless you have a body to produce, I do not wish to hear any drabble about there being a new prime…. Do I make myself clear Knockout?" Megatron demanded.

"Yes Lord Megatron, we will search the ruins again, my Lord." Knockout said.

"Good…." Was all Megatron said as he walked away from his men troubled by something.

He needed to know who exactly was here helping Optimus Prime, if indeed another prime was sent to help him somehow he would be in need of help himself. One prime was trouble enough, but two would be even more so of a challenge.

Megatron growled inwardly as he walked the corridors of his new fortress. However, as he reached the throne room, he was greeted by his one warrior Shockwave who he found standing waiting for him.

"Shockwave, what are you doing here?" he asked shocked.

"I am here to bring you a new ally, may I present to you my Lord….. Predaking the ultimate Autobot hunter." Shockwave announced as a massive dark Cybertronian dragon walked through the space bridge stunning everyone witnessing the creature come out.

Megatron looked shocked and startled as well watching the beast walk out. Starscream and Knockout looked afraid as Predaking roared loudly making Megatron narrow his optics at it.

"This creature will capture Autobots as well or just destroy?" Megatron asked.

"Whichever you desire, my Lord," Shockwave said.

"I want him to capture Optimus Prime and another Prime alive, I want them to be my prisoners." Megatron replied.

"Who is the other prime, my Lord?" Shockwave asked.

"I am not sure, Knockout show him what you recorded." Megatron ordered as Knockout nodded and did as he was told.

Shockwave watched the footage, as well as Predaking whose optics never left the footage.

"Predaking, do you see anything that interests you?" Shockwave asked.

"This is indeed a prime of old, but she is inhabiting another form which used to be human. A girl made Cybertronian by nanites and the power of an old prime." Predaking said.

Knockout look shocked at this.

"How can you possibly know all that?" Knockout demanded.

"Predaking is very special and has special insights if you will." Shockwave said.

"An old Prime from the 13 original primes, that would mean it must be Solus Prime." Megatron said.

"Who was the human then?" Knockout asked.

"Prime's pet?" Starscream asked.

Megatron growled.

"Bring them both to me, but I want them alive, Predaking!" Megatron shouted his optics flaring in anger.

"It shall be done…." Predaking said.

Shockwave nodded to Predaking, Shockwave glanced back at Megatron.

"I am surprised you want him alive, my Lord." Shockwave said.

"My reasons for wanting him alive are my business, and see to it your Predaking follows my orders, Shockwave. You know how I feel about those who disregard my order for their own, don't you?" Megatron said in a cold tone.

"Yes, my Lord; your order will be carried out to the T." Shockwave said with a bow.

"See to it, that it is, Shockwave." Megatron said as Shockwave bowed once more.

Megatron watched Shockwave and Predaking head out, while Starscream leaned toward Megatron.

"Do you honestly trust him?" Starscream asked.

Megatron snarled then.

"No Starscream, I trust him and that beast even less than I do another on my side." Megatron said as the accusation he made hung there in silence.

"That is why you want Optimus alive, isn't it?" Knockout asked.

"Yes, if Shockwave and that beast of his go rogue, we will need Prime's help to stop them." Megatron said.

"But my Lord, capturing Optimus and treating him poorly will not make him see things your way." Knockout said.

"That is why he won't be harmed when he is here, and that goes for his femme as well." Megatron remarked.

"So long as that beast doesn't rip him to scrap," Starscream mumbled.

"Send out some Vehicons, extend him an invitation if you locate them first." Megatron said as he turned back to Soundwave who walked off with Megatron.

Starscream nodded, and then turned toward Knockout and the others.

"You heard our master, find Prime and his femme first." Starscream ordered.

Regardless of what Starscream thought about the situation, he knew Megatron was correct they would need help, help only Optimus could give….. but would he listen to Megatron that was the question now?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

**A/N - This is a teaser chapter so its smaller, bigger one is the next one**

Chapter 13

Smokescreen started to go back with Solus, when they both heard the most horrifying roars coming from outside.

"What the slag was that?" Smokescreen asked as he started to run back toward the direction of the sounds.

"Smokescreen no!" Solus yelled as she felt herself growing weaker now realizing she had to leave Sierra's body now.

Solus exited Sierra's body, her optics glowing brightly.

"You can do this Sierra, you are a prime like your mate. I chose you because you are a fighter, you also protect others. You helped Optimus when he needed it, it is your time now Sierra Prime your mate will also be by your side soon." Solus said as she slowly disappeared.

Sierra watched as Solus disappeared, she wondered if she would ever see Solus again. She got to her feet and headed to where Smokescreen was at.

"Smokescreen, where are you?" she yelled as she stopped dead in her tracks.

She saw Smokescreen trying to lead a massive what looked like a dragon away from the cave. He looked badly injured, and she realized she had to help him.

She transformed her left servo into a blaster, and ran to help Smokescreen; who saw her charging into battle.

"No, get back!" Smokescreen yelled as Predaking turned his head to see Sierra charging up.

Sierra sent several blasts at the evil dragon, who just snarled at her. She saw its long sharp claws, as they dug into the ground as it turned and walked toward her. Sierra took several steps back, she felt her fear coil within her.

Predaking took to the air, and did a sommersault and headed toward Sierra swipping at her knocking her down. Sierra grimaced, as she tried to get to her feet.

"Stupid dragon," she mumbled as she reached for her energon bow.

Predaking opened his mouth, while an inferno eruped from his mouth. Sierra dodged the flames, and tried her best to get away from the deadly flames.

"Sierra, get the scrap out of here, NOW!" Smokescreen yelled.

"Not without you, you're part of the team!" she shot back.

Smokescreen went to reply, but Predaking had swooped down and wrapped a claw around Sierra.

"No…..Let me go!" Sierra yelled.

Smokescreen tried to get to his foot pedes, so he could help his leader's mate. He was losing a lot of precious energon, but he had to save his leader's mate he had too.

"Release her….NOW!" a new powerful familiar voice ordered.

Smokescreen looked to where he heard the voice, and his optics widened at the sight he saw…..

Xxxxxxxx

Author note – Cliffie guys, any guesses who just entered the picture now? This was meant to be a smaller chappie, the next one will be longer promise guys..


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

Chapter 14

There standing was a much bulkier and powerful, Optimus Prime. Every ounce of him from his legs and servos had been built up, gone was his slim hips; replaced with much more heavier armor. His smoke stacks were gone now, his chest plates were built up as well. His spark chamber made tougher and more durable, and his spark made much more powerful. He also had strangely shaped thick metal on his back struts, which fanned out and shaped some sort of what resembled door wings almost to Smokescreen. He wasn't really sure what he was seeing on his leader's new upgraded body.

Optimus' blue optics narrowed in anger, he knew he had to be careful of his attacks with Sierra in harms way.

"I..Will…Not…Ask….Again."Optimus snarled reaching for his Star Saber.

Predaking hovered in one spot knowing the prime would not attack, while he held his precious mate. Predaking let out a wave of fire erupt from his mouth at Optimus; who suddenly had a shield slowly transform around his hand to repell the flames.

"I warned you once…" was all the prime said.

Predaking roared, and threw Sierra down toward the ground. Predaking smirked watching her fall, what he wasn't ready for was what Optimus Prime did.

Optimus' back transformed into a massive jet pack, he blasted into the air, catching his falling mate.

"Gotcha," Optimus replied setting her down next to Smokescreen.

Optimus turned his attention back to Predaking, his optics narrowed.

"You endangered my mate, you shall regret that move," Optimus growled as grabbed his Star Saber and sent a powerful attack straight to Predaking sending him crashing through a mountain.

Predaking was buried under the mountain's rubble, Optimus turned when he heard sounds of someone approaching. He saw Knockout, Starscream and several Vehicons, his optics narrowed as he prepared to battle them as well.

"Wait, we are not here to fight, Megatron requests you and your mate to come to our fortress." Knockout said still shocked at Optimus' appearance.

"And should they go with you?" Smokescreen demanded.

"Megatron destroyed our base, nearly offlined me and tried to destroy Earth!" Optimus growled.

"He wants a truce we need to combat Predaking together, he is Shockwave's pet." Starscream retorted.

"Last time I checked Optimus did very well against Predaking, why should he bother with Megatron?" Smokescreen snapped.

"Because no one is safe while Predaking is alive," Optimus said as his jet packs transformed down.

"Gotta say it, like your new look, Prime." Knockout said as Sierra frowned.

"Down boy, he belongs to me." Sierra hissed.

"Greedy femme, aren't you?" Knockout mumbled. "Haven't you ever heard of sharing?" Knockout asked.

"Ever heard the Earth expression of being turned from a rooster to a hen before?" Sierra asked sweetly.

"Scrap…." Knockout grumbled as he touched his panel making sure it was still there.

Optimus smirked at his mate's quirky sense of humor.

"Give me one good reason why I should believe anything Megatron has to say?" Optimus demanded.

"Because there once was a time when you used to trust me, we need to be on that same wavelength once more." Replied a familiar voice.

Optimus turned to see Megatron coming out of a ground bridge, and he frowned. Megatron's fanged smile spread across his faceplates, when he saw Optimus' new upgraded look.

"Interesting look for you, Prime," Megatron said as his optics landed on Sierra and Smokescreen. "And you must be Prime's mate, who once housed Solus Prime's spirit. Though from the look of it, I believe she is truly another prime." Megatron noted.

Optimus walked toward Sierra protectively, as well as a strike of jealously hit him seeing Megatron leering over her form.

"She belongs to me Megatron," snarled Optimus.

Optimus pulled Sierra against his body, as if to prove his point. Megatron only chuckled at the move, as he gave them his back.

"I do not want your femme, Prime; but I do suggest we get to the Nemesis and ground bridge away from here. Predaking will go after your Autobots and anyone Shockwave deems his prey." Megatron remarked.

"Do you recall the last time we worked together, Megatron?" Optimus snapped.

"Yes, but you do not need to give up your Matrix, Prime; we just need to work together to combat Shockwave and Predaking. Though, I am sure he will awake Airachnaid as well; we found the pod she was in stasis in. So, I am figuring he will employ her in his plans, and after our last encounter I am sure she would like revenge on both of us or at the most your warrior Arcee." Megatron replied as Optimus narrowed his optics.

"Very well, but if you try to harm anyone and my wrath will be swift and just, understood?" Optimus remarked.

Megatron only smirked.

"Soundwave, send ground bridge." Megatron commed out loud to Soundwave. "We will go to the….." Megatron started to say until he saw Predaking break free from the rubble of the mountain and take to the air.

Predaking roared, and headed for the fortress that was once his; Megatron growled then.

"That belonged to me!" Megatron roared.

They saw what looked like Shockwave standing by the fortress, a defiant look on his face.

"I will be taking control of this fortress, Megatron and everything within it." Shockwave said as they saw another being walk up which was no doubt Airachnaid.

She wrapped her many legs around Shockwave and laughed at Megatron.

"Shockwave has many nice surprises in store for you and this planet WE now rule over." She laughed as they walked back into the fortress.

Optimus and the others saw the ground bridge appear, Megatron growled and looked at Optimus.

"Well….?" Megatron snapped.

"Very well, we will help you." Optimus said as Megatron nodded.

They all headed toward the ground bridge, Optimus keeping Sierra close to his body. His fingers curling and sliding into hers, as she looked over at him and smiled.

"Thank you for saving me," he said kissing her.

"I had help remember?" she said kissing him back.

"Juicy…." Knockout said.

Sierra glamced back at Knockout then, she smiled innocently; which really should have alerted the Con medic.

"Rooster to a hen….." was all she said as he stopped dead in his tracks once more.

"Scrap it, femme; why are you threatening my interface so much?" Knockout demanded.

"Because I want too, and you are being pervy." She said flatly.

Optimus laughed at Sierra's words then, as they exited the ground bridge and found themselves on board the Nemesis Megatron's warship.

"Where is the Forge?" Megatron asked Optimus.

"I have it," Sierra replied handing it to Optimus.

"Where did she have that hidden at?" Starscream asked shocked as she turned toward Starscream with a smirk.

"Why do you want it, Megatron?" Optimus asked.

"I don't, but you will need to forge some heavy weapons to stop Predaking." He said.

Optimus nodded, as Sierra gave him Solus' forge; and he started to forge some weapons to use against Predaking.

Megatron walked up to Optimus then, watching as he forged the weapons.

"You know, perhaps when this is all over we could team up like the old days; I do rather think we make a good team, don't you?" Megatron asked.

"We only make a good team when things are going YOUR way, Megatron." Optimus replied.

"That is not true, Optimus and you know it!" Megatron blurted out.

Optimus slammed the forge down and stopped what he was doing. His azure optics brightened with anger in them, as Megatron watched Optimus suddenly leery of him.

"You tricked me, used me and conned me, I had once thought of you as a brother; but yet that didn't matter. You tried many times to offline me, and your nearly succeeded the last time!" Optimus yelled.

"That is beside the point perhaps we can just overlook those other times!" Megatron roared right back.

"Oh really, just overlook the fact you tried to murder me?" Optimus demanded.

"Do not be illogical Optimus, you are online and are fine now! We could simply overlook everything we both made mistakes granted mine were worse, but we could grow from them and be a team once more." Megatron said as Optimus glanced away grumbling as Sierra looked at Smokescreen.

"Are they always like this?" she asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Smokescreen said.

"Oh yea, gorgeous," Knockout said catching the looks from both Optimus and Sierra. "Sorry slip of the glossa," he mused.

Optimus reached for his femme, pulling her against him growling MINE.

"Your possessiveness does not become you, Prime." Megatron snapped.

"If we are going to team up as you say, then you will need to put a leash on that one or I will." Optimus said glaring at Knockout who whistled and walked away patting his interfacing unit.

"Safe for now, aren't you big guy?" he asked glancing over his shoulder with a smirk as he walked toward the medical bay.

Starscream rolled his optics then.

"I will show you to your quarters Optimus, do you wish to share one with your femme?" Megatron asked.

"What do you think, Megatron; of course she is going to be with me; I am not about to leave her to the wolves on this ship!" Optimus retorted as Megatron smirked.

"You never disappoint, Optimus." Megatron said with a chuckle as the prime frowned.

Optimus and Sierra went into the quarters, which were shown to them. Optimus watched Sierra go inside first, and he followed her as Megatron stayed by the door.

"Is it to your liking?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, thank you." Optimus said.

"I will give you two some time alone, but we will need to get a move on finding your team. Oh by the way, what about the two other human allies you have and also Wheeljack?" Megatron asked.

"Who are you speaking of?" Optimus asked.

"Agent Fowler and the creator of the human who helped you reload the Matrix, Optimus." Megatron said.

"Yes, we will need to locate them too." Optimus said as Megatron nodded.

"Have Smokescreen go with some of your team, so they know it is not a trap, Megatron." Optimus said.

"As you wish, Optimus." Megatron said as he thought to himself it would be good to have Optimus back at his side once more.

Optimus closed the door by the button on the side, he glanced over at Sierra. Sierra smirked, when she saw the way Optimus walked over toward her almost in a predatory way. He pinned her to the wall, his optics flared with need.

"You look tantalizing as a Cybertronian, Sierra," he said his hands traveled over her body then.

"I'm glad you are pleased with how I look now, Optimus," she said pulling him close, while a growl escaped him.

He kissed her with wild abandon, while his hold tightened on her hips.

"I was so scared I would lose you, when I saw how badly you were injured." She said gripping his armor.

"You saved me, I know Solus was inside of you, but is it true you are a prime as well?" he asked finding that information extremely exciting.

"Yes, Solus said I was a prime too." She said as they kissed once more with a wildness so potent it floored them both.

Optimus did not intend to wait, he wanted Sierra to be his sparkmate then and there.

"I want you to be my sparkmate, Sierra," was all he said. "Be mine forever, sweetness," he growled pulling her closer.

"Yes…." She whispered as their chest plates started to open on their own.

Optimus' spark already moving to capture hers, finding her spark immediately and wrapping around it. The sensations were so overwhelming to Sierra, her optics brightened as Optimus intensified the kiss.

Their emotions fired up one by one, leaving both of them reeling. Optimus had never felt anything so intense before, he snarled as each wave hit his body.

Sierra had never encountered anything like this before, she loved Optimus Prime so much and the feelings she was experiencing was mind blowing.

Their overload hit them both at the sametime, which caused them both to hit the floor together. Optimus keeping Sierra safe in the process, he held her close kissing her helm, while his hands held her close.

"I love you, Sierra," he said softly.

"I love you too, Optimus," she whispered snuggling close against him, which made him smile as she did.

**(Several hours later)**

Optimus and Sierra joined Megatron in the main area of the Nemesis; when Smokescreen returned with Agent Fowler and June Darby.

"Prime, what's going on?" Fowler asked while Optimus explained everything which happened to far to his friend.

Fowler tried to digest everything without having a massive panick attack; while June couldn't stop crying because of not knowing where Jack was.

"We will find them, June, you have my word." Optimus said as she wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Optimus." She said softly.

"Prime, you look…. Different really different." Fowler said.

"Indeed, I almost offlined, my mate Sierra and the spirit of Solus Prime and my newest team member saved my aft." He said with such a proud tone in his voice.

Agent Fowler smiled, as well as June did they were thankful Optimus still lived; and they would be even more thankful when they found the others intact too.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

**Warnings – hints of interfacing, nothing is detailed though.**

Chapter 15

Sierra watched Optimus recharging, she ran her hand lightly over his face plates. She smiled, he was striking before, but now his features were incredible. She leaned down planting a kisses along his face, when she purposely missed his lip plates. He growled and pounced on her, careful not to put all his new found weight on her.

"You do understand teasing your mate is not allowed, correct?" he asked kissing her everywhere but where she wanted.

She pouted then, and he laughed.

"What is wrong my Sweetling?" he asked.

"You already know, Optimus," she said as her hands ran over his back struts over the area where his jet pack was housed.

"Really?" he asked kissing his way below.

Sierra's optics brightened, and then widened as he reached his intended target. Sierra was like putty in his servos, Optimus glanced back up at her, watching as she squirmed in wild abandon. Optimus grinned, and went back to his task.

::::…. You are so going to get it, Optimus….::::

:::::….. Promises, promises…..I will take my chances Sweetling….:::::

Sierra ran her hands down toward his newly upgraded aft. Optimus stilled, when he felt her hands slide over his aft. He growled, when he felt her fingers stop at his own port.

::::….. What do we have here?...::::::

::::….. You know very well what that is….:::::

::::… Do I?...:::::

::::Scrap, now behave Sierra…..:::::

::::….. Behave? What does behave mean, I have no clue what behave means….::::::

She ran her fingers lightly around his port, which earned a moan from Optimus. She smirked, while her fingers explored him.

::::….. You know, Optimus it's really not fair that I get all the attention; my big strong leader must be tended to too….::::

She saw his optics shining purple, and to say it turned her on would not even begin to cover the describe it.

She pulled him on top of her not caring about his weight difference.

:::…. I do not want to hurt you….:::: he moaned softly.

::::…. Don't be ridiculous you won't crush me, but I want to hear you moan and scream my name so everyone hears it…::::::

:::::….. So you want me to get rather loud then?...:::::

::::….. Yes, but I want to make you purr first though, and then moan and scream…..:::::

Optimus growled low and deep in his engines, and Sierra grinned exploring his port even more.

::::….. Mmmmm, that's my bot…..:::::

She teased his port mercilessly, creating every sound imaginable from Optimus. Until he was purring one minute, groaning and moaning the next.

Sierra had him so wired, she finally heard his interfacing panel open.

"You had your fun, Sierra, now open up." He growled playfully.

Sierra pulled him in for a kiss, while he spiked her. They started to merge sparks in the middle of regular interfacing, and true to her request he roared her name when his overload hit him.

**(Somewhere else on the Nemesis)**

Megatron smirked, when he heard Optimus' roars; while Knockout, Starscream and Soundwave looked on.

"Juicy, she got him slagging loud, too bad can't share them." Knockout said in an amused tone.

Megatron smirked even more, and toyed with the idea only for a split second. He would have to tread lightly with that idea, Optimus would probably beat the living spark out of him for even suggesting it. But it would be interesting, very interesting indeed….

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N - That last part is only a pervy idea, not even sure I would add it only if the one who the story is for can decide if that is going to be added lol it was only basically a funny idea I got .


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

**A/N – A little bit of background in the story is coming up in this chapter between Megs and Optimus.**

Chapter 16

Megatron walked his warship thinking over and over again, how he would make sure Optimus stayed with him. They made a good team, even he had to admit that. While he had to admit in the past, he did tend to lean toward wanting to offline Optimus. It would make much more sense to keep Optimus on his side then against him.

He saw Optimus coming out of the room he shared with that feisty femme. Megatron smirked and walked up.

"Hello Optimus, you are looking rather energized this evening." Megatron said as Optimus glanced over at him.

"Yes, I suppose I am…." Optimus said slowly.

Megatron glanced toward the room, and picked his next words carefully.

"She suits you." Megatron replied. "Join me on the deck, won't you?" he asked as Optimus merely nodded.

The two leaders stood out on the deck together, Optimus stood by Megatron's side but Megatron could tell Optimus was guarded still.

"You still do not trust me?" Megatron asked.

Optimus sighed, and then turned toward Megatron.

"If you were me, would you?" he asked.

"If memory serves, you tried to extinguish my spark as well, it was because of the war." Megatron replied.

"I did not try to terminate you, until there was no other possible solution." Optimus said pausing and then continued. "I used all other possible solutions peaceful ones, but then when Raf was injured I had no other choice." Optimus said.

"Do you remember anything about your life as Orion Pax?" Megatron asked.

Optimus was startled by the question, as he glanced over at Megatron.

"I have very few memories of my life as Orion Pax, Megatron; which sometimes makes me sad. Mostly because Orion Pax was still a part of me, and sometimes I wish I could recall more of my old life." Optimus said with a sigh.

Megatron began wondering if he should truly tell Optimus the truth or not, would it change anything or not?

Optimus turned toward Megatron, his optics searching and scanning Megatron for some sort of answer not realizing what he was searching for.

"Why do you ask?" Optimus asked.

"We were once good friends, Optimus, we trusted each other once." Megatron said.

Optimus turned away then.

"I-I once called you brother, when I became prime YOU turned your back on me. I was crushed, after everything you disgarded me like I was some malfunctioning drone. We were close like brothers, and you pushed me away." Optimus said.

Megatron looked away, he hated this. He was not good with admitting any sort of weakness or wrong doing. He hated showing any signs of any weakness, but Optimus/Orion would always hold something to his spark no matter how hard he tried to extinguish it.

"I….was wrong, you earned the right to be prime, I should never have pushed you away. Perhaps, the reason I tried to offline you was because the council took away what I wanted to hold onto. I just didn't go about it correctly, I should have still held you near regardless of who and what you had become after." Megatron said turning away looking out toward the clouds.

"Perhaps, we both could start over then in light of everything." Optimus said as Megatron turned toward him.

Megatron smirked then, and he extended his servo toward Optimus; who accepted it. The two shook hands, and then headed back inside the Nemesis to get some energon.

**(Shockwave's fortress)**

Shockwave watched, as Airachnaid was tending to something in the other room. Predaking was snarling and growling, while Shockwave took a look at his injuries.

"You will have a chance to repay Optimus for this, do not worry Predaking." Shockwave remarked.

"Have you located any of the other Autobots, Airachnaid?" Shockwave asked.

"Yes, It would seem Wheeljack is heading for the bulky Autobot and his human charge." Airachnaid said.

"Affirmative, we need to capture a human child alive, if we are going to have an advantage over the Autobots." Shockwave stated.

"Allow me to capture the brat, Shockwave." She purred.

"Do not fail me, Airachnaid." Was all he said.

"I do not fail, Shockwave, and you would do well to remember that." She snapped.

"I do not see a trophy of that Autobot Arcee on your mantle, do I?" he demanded of her.

"Not yet, but soon." Was all she said transforming into her vehicle mode.

Shockwave watched as she headed off to track down Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Miko with plans to grab Miko.

**(Where Bulkhead and Miko are)**

Bulkhead and Miko were sitting, Miko was quiet as tears ran down her face. She glanced up at Bulkhead, he looked at her trying to find the words to say to calm her.

"W-What if their all gone, Bulk; what if we are the only ones left?" Miko asked.

"Don't think that way, they are fine and we will find them, I promise." He said as he held out his hand.

She climbed into his hand, and lifted her to his chest plates running a finger over her face.

"It'll be alright, you'll see." He said.

Miko sat in his huge palm, her eyes filled with unshed tears. She had made a lot of special friends, and she had a special boyfriend now. She thought about Jack, she found her heart hurt without him now. She was scared. She thought about Raf, Bumblebee, Arcee, Wheeljack, Ratchet and then the leader Optimus Prime.

Then she thought about Sierra, Optimus had fallen in love with her. He needed to be happy, everyone had that right to be happy. So why was Megatron always stealing whatever little happiness Optimus could find?

She glanced up at her guardian, she bit her lip then.

"Do you think Optimus is still alive?" she asked.

Bulkhead looked away, he knew Optimus was strong. He knew Optimus would do anything and everything to protect them, but he also knew how much he loved Sierra. He would fight to stay alive for her, he knew he would.

"Yes, I know he is alive, he will live for his mate." Bulkhead said with such conviction, he knew without a shadow of a doubt. Optimus Prime was alive, and he would find them no matter what!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

Chapter 17

Miko shivered, as she stepped into the store. She was hungry, and needed something even if it was a bag of chips. She grabbed a bag of chips, a few bags of candy and some bottled water. She grabbed a magazine throwing that down on the counter.

The cashier shrugged, and then started to ring up the items. Miko paid for the items, and headed back to Bulkhead. They started heading out, while Miko dove into the bag of chips.

"Want some tunes?" Bulkhead asked.

"Not really, Bulk." She whispered eating her chips and drinking some water.

"It will be okay, Miko," he said as he stopped in an isolated area so he could stretch his legs and servos.

He sat down, and then saw as his charge finally broke down.

"I-I don't think anyone will come for us," she cried.

"Oh come on, kid; you gotta give us bots more than that! Remember how you toasted Hardshell for Bulkhead, and saved my aft in the process?" replied a familiar voice.

Miko looked up, just as Bulkhead smirked.

"JACKIE….!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Hey Bulk, what's going on?" Wheeljack said punching Bulkhead in the servo.

"Are you okay?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah, but the Jack Hammer is toast, that slagging Seeker better stay the slag away from me." Wheeljack said.

Miko looked at Wheeljack, her eyes filled up once more then.

"Are the others okay, Wheeljack?" Miko asked as she glanced up in the sky seeing something big flying toward them.

She felt her heart hammer within her chest, as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Where'd the Cons get a dragon?" Miko asked in fear.

"A what…..?" Bulkhead and Wheeljack asked.

"A big, fire breathing lizard….!" She exclaimed as they glanced up seeing Predaking hovering in the sky.

"Oh scrap," Bulkhead mumbled as he glanced over at Wheeljack.

Wheeljack for his part looked slightly startled, but both bots knew they had to remain calm because of Miko.

::::….. We are going to need a lot of firepire, Jackie….::::

:::::…. I am open to suggestions, Bulk….:::::

The ex-Wrecker glanced up, and smiled.

::::….. Tag team him…..::::

::::… I am game….::::::

"Hide Miko, now!" Bulkhead ordered as Miko ran taking a hiding spot away from her guardian and his buddy.

Miko felt tears spring into her eyes then.

"Come back, please Bulk…" she whispered. "I don't want to lose anyone else, please." She cried.

Bulkhead fired up at Predaking, while Wheeljaclk started doing the same.

"We could really use Prime right about now," Wheeljack grumbled.

"Yeah I know, we will catch up with him after, I am sure Jackie." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, but could use the heavy artillery now, Bulk!" Wheeljack yelled over the screeches of Predaking as he sent fireballs at them.

Miko watched from a safe distance, but tears were rolling down her face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here an unprotected human?" Airachnaid remarked sneaking up on Miko.

Miko spun around, her eyes wide with horror.

"No, stay away from me!" Miko yelled trying to get away.

Airachnaid shot webs at Miko, who dodged out of the way in time.

"You crazy spider freak, get away from me!" Miko yelled just as Bulkhead fired at Airachnaid.

"Get away from her, Airachnaid!" ordered Bulkhead.

"You seem to have your servos full with Predaking, Autobot; so who is going to make me get away from her?" Airachnaid demanded just as a ground bridge opened up and out raced two mechs one very familiar and one not so much to Bulkhead or Airachnaid.

However, it was Bulkhead who heard the voice pattern and knew.

"Do not touch her, Airachnaid." Optimus snapped.

"Optimus…..?" Bulkhead said.

"And Megatron?" Miko asked shocked.

Megatron used his dark Star Saber on Predaking; while Optimus dealt with Optimus.

"I still detest you, Prime; upgraded or not you are always messing up our plans." She snarled as she transformed and tried taking to the air. But soaring above was Starscream, who sent a wave of missiles at her. She transformed and tried to fight, but Optimus was on her within seconds.

Optimus' newly upgraded body potently strongly, had proved much too strong for Airachnaid. Optimus went through Airachnaid ripping her apart once and for all.

Predaking dove and sent a fireball toward Megatron, Optimus pushed Megatron out of the line of fire. He sent his own attack at Predaking, taking to the air using his massive jet pack.

Miko's eyes widened at that, and she pointed toward the upgraded Prime.

"He flies now?" she asked.

Megatron transformed into his vehicle form, and shot into the air firing at Predaking as well. The dragon flipped backward and tried sending fireballs once more, but Optimus used his shield to protect himself from the blasts. Megatron landed and transformed, sending attack after attack from his dark Star saber at Predaking.

Starscream as well was firing at Predaking, who sent fireballs at all three attackers. Bulkhead and Wheeljack started to fire at the dragon as well, Wheeljack threw Bulkhead an explosive and smirked at his friend.

"Explosives make such pretty colors, shall we, Bulk?" Wheeljack said.

"Don't mind if I do, Jackie," Bulkhead said as they used the explosives in their cannons.

The two explosives hit Predaking, as the explosives went off knocking him toward the ground.

Predaking roared in pain landing in a heap on the ground and badly injured. When a another ground bridge opened up allowing Predaking to crawl into the ground bridge.

"Bulkhead, get Miko and head into our own ground bridge, we have a lock on Arcee and Jack; as well as Ratchet who is with Bumblebee and Raf." Optimus said.

Wheeljack saw Starscream and snarled, he aimed his blaster at the seeker.

"You scrapped my ship, seeker!" Wheeljack accused as Starscream landed with a smirk.

"We have your ship, Wrecker, and it will be repaired." Starscream said.

"W-What, how it was toasted?" he asked.

"Really? Optimus forged you another one, seriously there is nothing he cannot do." Chuckled Starscream.

Wheeljack glanced at the Prime who transformed his jet packs back down.

"Thanks Prime," Wheeljack said as Prime nodded.

Everyone headed back into the ground bridge into the Nemesis, to pick up the other Autobots.

Megatron had walked in on Optimus forging something, and he watched with great interest.

"What are you doing?" Megatron asked.

"I am forging a strong Omega lock, so we can go back home; after we put an end to Shockwave and Predaking." Optimus replied.

"I wish to apologize for that, Optimus," Megatron said.

"For tricking me into destroying the Omega Lock you mean?" he asked.

"You knew already?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, but there was nothing I could about it before hand, I had to save Earth, and pick up the pieces later. I just didn't know I would have a second chance I thought I would be offline from that blast." Optimus said as Megatron glanced away at those words.

"Again, I am sorry for that business before." Megatron said.

"I forgive you this time, if you do it again I will kick you aft so loop-sided you will be walking oddly for quite a while." Optimus said with a smirk.

"Again with the Snarkyness," Megatron said as a femme was heard snickering.

Megatron and Optimus glanced up, Optimus smiled tenderly at his femme.

"Hello Sierra," Optimus replied as she went to him kissing him.

"Hello yourself." Sierra said.

Optimus took a slight break to hold his femme, and give her some affection; Megatron raised an optic ridge and chuckled.

"Would you two like some privacy?" he asked.

"We will have our alone time tonight, I need to finish this and we need to get Arcee and Jack, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Raf as well." Prime said as Sierra smirked and kissed him.

"Okay, have fun you two, we will have our fun later Optimus count on it." Sierra said winking at her bot and walking away giving a rather sexy sway to her hips.

Optimus watched as she disappeared around the corner, his optics turning purple slightly. Megatron laughed wildly then, which made Optimus turn to glance at him.

"What is so amusing, Megatron?" he asked.

"Nothing at all, Optimus, nothing at all." Megatron said as Optimus narrowed his optics.

"I do not believe you, but I will let it slide this time." Optimus remarked getting back to work on the Omega lock and thinking about his femme…. A lot.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

Chapter 18

Sierra onlined her optics, and made a bee line to run to purge. Optimus onlined, and turned his helm to see his mate purging harshly.

"Sierra, what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

Optimus got to his foot pedes, wrapped his servos around her trying to steady her.

"I feel awful….." she replied purging once more.

:::::… Megatron, it's Optimus can you ask Knockout to come to my quarters please….:::::

:::::….. Affirmative Optimus, are you functional?...::::

::::…. It is Sierra, she is purging….:::::

::::….. Your mate is purging?...:::::

::::…. Yes, please get Knockout….:::::

Knockout and Megatron were at Optimus' quarters within moments, and then Optimus had carried Sierra to the berth. Knockout scanned her, and then he checked her chest cavity finding the answer very quickly.

"Well, I'll be….." Knockout mused.

"What, what is the problem?" Megatron asked.

"She is sparked, congratulations, Prime." Knockout said.

Optimus' optics brightened and widened both, when he glanced down at his femme.

"You are carrying my sparkling, sweetness," he said in such a proud tone. "We are going to be creators." He said kissing her lips.

Sierra smiled, and returned the kiss to her mech.

"This is cause for celebration, Optimus." Megatron said.

"After we find all of my team and their human charges." Optimus said.

Sierra glanced up at her mech, and then toward Megatron.

"He's right, Megatron; get the others here first and then we can celebrate then." Sierra said as Optimus gave her such a look of love.

"Very well, we have Arcee and her human, as well as your medic, the scout and the small one with him locked from their signitures. We are in route to pick them up." Megatron said.

"I will be back my dear, I will need to accompany them so the rest of the team understands it is not a trap." Optimus said leaning down once more to kiss her.

"Okay, be careful okay?" she said.

"I will…" he whispered.

**(With Arcee and Jack)**

Arcee watched Jack, he was silently staring off into space.

"I miss her…" Jack whispered.

"We will find her and the others, Jack." Arcee said.

"And w-what happens if we are the only survivers, then what?" he asked.

"I do not believe that for one astro- second and neither do you Jackson Darby, so stop talking like that! Optimus is our best prime we've ever had, he will survive and so will the others." Arcee said with total conviction in her voice.

Arcee glanced down at Jack, and then knelt by him.

"Jack….?" Arcee said.

"I-I love her, Arcee; I don't want to lose Miko." Jack said as tears fell from his eyes. "I try to be strong like Optimus is, he has a lot of respect for me. But I-I'm not always that strong, I feel like I am letting him down somehow." Jack said through the tears.

Arcee lifted Jack's face with a finger; the expression in her optics held sadness and seriousness within them.

She sighed then.

"Jack, Optimus is prime and while its true primes hold their emotions in. I saw Optimus cry once, he was alone in his office. He just broke. He cried so hard, I am not sure what set it off. But I know it scared me seeing him cry, he is a strong piller of strength for us all. But at that moment, he was just Optimus a mech who needed to let out his pain." Arcee said.

Jack looked at Arcee, and realized what she was saying made a lot of sense. If Optimus could let out his emotions, then why couldn't he?

"Thanks Arcee, do you think my mom is alright too?" Jack asked.

"I do, I bet Agent Fowler is with her." She said.

Jack laughed.

"I think Agent Fowler likes her…." Jack said.

That made Arcee laugh whole heartedly, and then Jack joined her just as a ground bridge appeared and out walked Smokescreen, Knockout and a huge mech who looked regal and suddenly Arcee knew who it was.

"OPTIMUS…..!" Arcee yelled as the mech in question looked over at her.

"Arcee….." Optimus said as he walked toward her seeing her confused expression.

"Why are you with Knockout?" she started to ask until Megatron came out of the ground bridge.

She stopped dead in her tracks, her blasters activated when she saw Megatron.

"Stand down, Arcee; we are in a truce with them. The war will be ended as soon as Shockwave and his creation Predaking are destroyed." Optimus said.

"But….." Arcee started to say.

"There are no buts, once this situation is dealt with, we can start on rebuilding our home. We will continue to come here to protect Earth from danger, but we will also be reviving our home as well." Optimus replied.

"But how the Omega lock was destroyed?" Arcee asked.

"I forged a new one with the Forge, we will need to hurry and locate the others so we can start the process after the threats are terminated." Optimus said as he glanced down at Jack. "Hello Jack." Optimus said.

"Hello Optimus, you look really different now." Jack said.

"I know, Sierra saved my life with the help of Solus Prime; she has been reborn now as one of us and is no Sierra Prime." Optimus said with both a proud and respected tone in his voice. "And I have more news which will be shared later on, let us head back to the Nemesis." Optimus said as Arcee and Jack looked at Megatron who nodded at them.

Optimus followed the others as they went into the ground bridge, Megatron walking next to him.

"I am glad we settled our differences, perhaps things will work out for the best now, correct?" Megatron said as Optimus glanced over at him smiling slightly.

"Perhaps….." Optimus said as Megatron smirked.

"Which are you hoping for?" Megatron finally asked.

"Excuse me?" Optimus asked.

"A mech or femme for your sparkling?" Megatron asked.

"As long as the sparkling is healthy and functional I do not mind what the little one is." Optimus said honestly.

Megatron merely nodded, as they disappeared into the ground bridge, as a figure came out of the shadows as the ground bridge disappeared.

"Do not think your truce with each other, will make any difference to me, Optimus Prime or you Megatron I will make sure to have you both pay." Replied an eerie female voice.

Xxxxxx

A/N - Any ideas who the femme is, and yes this will be when Sierra shines lol

This is just an interesting Idea that popped into my head, and I thought okay why not add this little twist to the story lol

R & R

Thanks everyone who is reviewing, putting my things on Favs and alerts.

You guys are awesome!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

Chapter 19

Miko was in Jack's arms within a matter of seconds, June following shortly after hugging her son tightly. June looked up at Arcee, tears streamed down her face as she mouthed 'Thank you' to Arcee who nodded with a smile.

Optimus stood away from the others, and smiled when a hand slipped into his. Sierra slipped up next to him.

"Are you feeling better, sweetling?" he asked.

"A bit yes, I am glad Arcee and Jack are alright too. Jack and Miko make a good couple, don't they?" she asked.

"Yes indeed, though I can think of one that I approve of much more." Optimus said kissing her firmly.

"JUICY….." Knockout said with a laugh.

This time Optimus did not hide anything, his servo snaked around Sierra's waist pulling her closer.

Jack stared at Optimus kissing the femme, he narrowed his eyes at them kissing.

"Why are you cheating on Sierra, Optimus?" Jack asked his tone sounded angry.

Optimus pulled away from Sierra, his optics looked dismayed at first.

"I would never cheat on my mate, Jack; this is Sierra she is Cybertronian now and is carrying our sparkling." He said with such pride in his tone.

Jack glanced up at Sierra stunned, Miko glanced at Jack then.

"Yeah, isn't it cool, she looks good as a Cybertronian, huh?" Miko asked.

"Wow, sorry Optimus, I should have known you wouldn't cheat." Jack said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You are forgiven it was an honest mistake, one that I can forgive. I however would never cheat on the one I love with all my spark." Optimus said pinning her to the wall of the warship kissing her. "My dear spark, Sierra Prime." He growled in a playful tone.

Jack did a double take at that.

"Wait hold up, Sierra is a prime now?" Jack asked.

"She held the spirit of Solus Prime within her, and Solus deemed it so." Optimus said.

"Wow, that is so cool." Miko said.

Sierra returned the kiss, and wrapped her servos around her mate.

"So, Sierra is the second female prime then, right?" Jack asked.

"Yes that is correct, Jack," Megatron answered when Optimus was too preoccupied with Sierra to come up for air.

"We are we going now?" Jack asked.

"To get Optimus' medic, scout and the little one with them." Megatron said as Jack glanced up at him.

"Raf…..?" Jack asked as Megatron nodded.

**(Where Bee, Ratchet and Raf are)**

Ratchet dove for cover taking Raf with him, while Bumblebee who was black now with yellow started firing at a rather extremely angry Predaking.

Predaking flipped up and sent fireballs at the scout; who dove for cover and fired once more.

Bumblebee beep wildly and angrily at Ratchet.

"I am protecting him, Bumblebee!" yelled at Bumblebee as flames took out something Ratchet had been working on. "I NEEDED THAT….!" Ratchet roared at Predaking. "You pit spawned flying scrap heap!" Ratchet shouted.

"Don't get that thing anymore angry, Ratchet." Raf said as his eyes widened as he feared for his guardian's life now. "Please be okay, Bee…" Raf whispered.

Predaking hovered in the sky, and then swooped down doing an assortment of flips heading toward Bumblebee.

"BEE….!" Raf yelled. "Look out!" Raf shouted as a shadowy figure watched from a safe distance.

The glowing light of the ground bridge appeared, while rushing out came Megatron and Optimus Prime in full battle mode.

"It's Megatron and ….. Is that…Optimus?" Ratchet asked shocked at the new design of his leader.

Megatron used his Dark Star Saber, while Optimus used his Star Saber and transformed his jet pack taking to the air. Optimus and Megatron had no intentions of allowing Predaking to stay online this time.

Optimus sent multiple attacks at Predaking, Megatron did as well; while Bee and the others hit him with their firepower. Agent Fowler and June got Raf into the ground bridge; while the comebined attacks from Optimus, Megatron and their troops weakened Predaking enough to allow Optimus the chance to kill him.

Predaking landed on the ground with crash, Megatron approached the downed Cybertronian dragon.

"I do not believe in taking any chances," Megatron said, while he raised his Dark Star Saber and beheaded Predaking even after his spark was out.

Optimus and Megatron decided to completely get rid of the body, they did not want to take any chances that Shockwave would find a way to bring him back.

Knockout stood watch with Bumblebee; while Optimus and Megatron disposed of Predaking's body.

Knockout glanced over at Bee, and smirked slightly at his new look.

"I like your new look, it's suits you." Knockout said as Bumblebee glanced over at Knockout 'beeping' a thank you.

Knockout and Bee watched as Optimus and Megatron completely got rid of the body. It was then however Bumblebee glanced up when he heard a sound and his optics widened with shock.

Then the flashes of a stasis beam hit both Knockout and Bumblebee; then the flash stasis beams once more roared to life. The new targets however had no inkling of apparent danger, as the beam hit Optimus Prime and Megatron immobilizing them both.

Out of the shadows walked a strong, and very alive and vengeful Elita-1 who walked passed the downed Bumblebee and Knockout. She smirked, seeing Optimus Prime unconscious as well as Megatron.

"Now you two will know pain and suffering by my servo," she snarled as she whistled and several drones picked up Optimus and Megatron.

"Use our ground bridge and we will take them to our new fortress, Shockwave won't mind now that I so nicely disposed of him." Elita said. "Now my fun will start," she laughed watching as her ex was picked up roughly.

She glanced at Bumblebee and Knockout who were unconscious as she smirked.

"You both will online faster than Optimus and Megatron, so do be a dear Bumblebee and remember who did this so the other Autobots and Decepticons know who took their dear leaders and Prime." Elita said as she disappeared into the ground bridge with the drones.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

Chapter 20

Bumblebee onlined, glanced around noting he was now onboard the Nemesis. He spotted Knockout on a medical berth groaning, as he onlined.

"Bumblebee, are you okay?" Raf asked as he sat on top of his guardian's chest plates.

Bumblebee beeped frantically, as Ratchet came into view.

"Who did this to you, Bumblebee?" Raf asked as he beeped constantly.

Raf glanced at Ratchet.

"Whose Elita-1?" Raf asked as Ratchet dropped his wrench on the floor.

"WHAT…..?" Ratchet asked shocked.

Arcee walked up, her optics brightened and then she looked rather angry.

"She was Optimus' mate a long time ago, but something happened to her. She changed and became different, Optimus broke it off with her. She held a high disregard for life, that was something Optimus could not overlook. She was once on the high elite femme squad, I was once on the squad. She was a stealthy fighter, she was hard to beat. She became so twisted after, and she had to be exiled. We thought she had been offlined by Megatron, but I am guessing that was a lie now." Arcee said.

"So, how are we going to get Optimus and Megatron back?" Jack asked.

"Turn Elita-1 into scrap I say," Smokescreen offered.

"Smokescreen, Elita-1 was the head of the femmes on Cybertron; she wasn't the leader of the femmes for nothing." Arcee said.

**(Elita's new fortress in Jasper)**

Optimus groaned, as his optics onlined. He looked around seeing he was chained, and his legs shackled. He heard a moan, his helm snapped up seeing Megatron chained and shackled as well.

"Where in the pit are we?" Megatron snarled.

Megatron glanced around and realized where they were.

"We are in my old fortress in Jasper, so I am gathering Shockwave did something to us to get revenge for killing his beast." Megatron snarled as they both heard female laughing.

"Shockwave is offline, but he says hello." Elita said throwing Shockwave's head over toward Megatron.

"ELITA-1…..!" both mechs shouted in fury.

She just smirked walking closer to them both. She approached Optimus first and slammed an energon prod into him mercilessly.

"You once said I was twisted, didn't you Optimus?" she asked innocently as she slammed it into him once more.

"You insolent femme, enough!" Megatron roared.

Elita spun around, her optics flared in anger.

"You dare speak to me in that tone, Megatron, you both were captured by ME, so who is weak and insolent now!" she shouted punching him in the face plates as she laughed.

"The mighty leader and prime of Cybertron at my mercy, and you Megatron the great ex gladiator of Kaon not so great anymore are you?" she spat out.

She turned her attention once more onto Optimus, her optics heading toward his interfacing unit, while she smirked.

Optimus' yells of pain echoed within the fortress as he was steadily tortured by Elita-1 and the energon prod.

**(The Nemesis – Optimus and Sierra's quarters)**

Sierra was getting out of the berth, she had felt awful from purging while Optimus was out with Megatron going to get the rest of the team.

She suddenly felt an agonizing pain shoot all through her spark, and somehow she knew Optimus was in trouble and needed her.

"Optimus…!" she exclaimed falling to her knees. "Something is wrong." She said as Jack, Miko and Raf ran in.

"Sierra….!" The three kids exclaimed running up to her.

"What happened?" Miko asked.

"A pain, Optimus is hurt and he needs me I don't know how I know I just do." She said.

The kids looked at each other nervously, and Sierra knew they knew something.

"What is it, what do you know?" she asked.

"Optimus and Megatron were taken by some crazy femme named Elita-1, she knocked out Bee and Knockout." Jack explained as Sierra's optics narrowed and flared dangerously.

"That's it…..!" Sierra snarled.

"What…?" Raf asked nervously.

Silence…..

"Sierra….?" Jack asked as they watched her testing her weapons.

Silence…

"Sierra, she is supposed to be some stealthy fighter, what are you doing?" Miko asked.

Sierra snorted at that.

"Well I am a prime, and she took something that belongs to ME. I don't care what she is or who she is, she is getting the biggest ass kicking I can give her." Sierra snarled.

"See, now I know why I always thought she was so cool." Miko said. "Can we come too?" she asked.

"Here we go again," Jack replied.

"She may need back up, I mean come on this Elita-1 doesn't even know about Sierra, right?" Miko asked.

"Oh, but when I am done she will know exactly who I am; and she will wish she never did." Sierra said with a snarl.

"You do realize that we will need to get by the others, right?" Jack asked.

"They were in the medical bay, I think that Vehicon Steve is watching the ground bridge." Raf said.

"Alright, but we have to figure out where she would be first, guys." Jack said.

"Maybe she is working with Shockwave and that big lizard thing?" Miko said.

"Stay here, I will go figure out where the others think she is holding them. I will be right back," Jack said as he disappeared out of the room.

Sierra put a hand over her spark, she could feel her mate's pain.

"I-I can feel his pain, oh is she going to wish she never touched him." Sierra replied as she saw a light appear in front of her.

She saw Solus Prime and Alpha Trion together, Sierra smiled at Solus.

"The others cannot hear us nor will they hear you speak to us, Sierra Prime." Solus said.

"Optimus is in trouble, isn't he?" Sierra asked.

"Indeed, Elita-1 has taken him and Megatron prisoner, she has already tortured Optimus. You will need to use a weapon under the Decepticons use called The Resonance Blaster. It will add you in your fight with Elita-1, but take heed Sierra Prime she is twisted now." Solus cautioned.

Sierra nodded, and glanced away then back toward Solus.

"I love him, and we are expecting a child together she is not ruining that no one is." Sierra remarked.

Solus nodded, as they disappeared from sight; just as Jack came back in.

"Okay, I have a location they figure she is at that fortress in Jasper." Jack said as Sierra got her weapons and headed to for the one mech she figured would help.

Sierra headed for the control room, and there stood Soundwave. She walked up toward the silent mech, who turned toward her with something in his hand.

"Soundwave, I am going after them I need something called….." she started to say until Soundwave for the first time spoke in his own voice shocking the three kids.

" The Resonance Blaster….." he replied.

"You can talk….?" Jack asked.

Soundwave glanced down at the human boy, and nodded.

"Yes, I just chose not to speak, I can see things I know you are guided by Solus Prime as well." He said.

Soundwave handed Sierra the weapon, and nodded.

"Bring them home to us, Sierra Prime, I will make sure the others do not worry." Soundwave said as he opened the ground bridge for her and the kids.

"Thank you, Soundwave; and we will." Sierra said as she transformed opening her door for the kids.

::::….. I will send the ground bridge below the fortress, going in below is a perfect way to surprise her…::::: Soundwave sent through private commlinks

::::….. Okay and thank you again….::::::

**(The cell where Optimus and Megatron are)**

Optimus had been in and out of stasis, while Megatron tried to send him a private commlink.

::::….. Optimus, can you hear me?...:::::

::::….. Yes Megatron, I am getting your commlink…::::

::::….. Thank Primus, you look like the pit and back…:::::

::::…. I feel like it as well how are you, are you functional as well?...::::::

::….. Yes for all the slagging good it does us, can you get any signals out?...:::::

::::….. No she has done something to jam the signals…..::::::

Optimus groaned slightly, as he tried to move. Megatron glanced over at him.

::::….. Prime?...::::

::::….. I am worried about Sierra, she will feel my suffering over our bond, she will not understand what is going on…And she is sparked I do not want her to become sick from this….:::::

::::….. We will get out of this and you will be back with your femme in no time….:::::::

Optimus' optics dimmed slightly.

Optimus was worried truly worried, Elita-1 had successively captured them. She was cruelly torturing him in the worst possible ways, though at least she wasn't as focused on Megatron right now. However, that he figured would not last, because she was truly evil to the core of her spark and that troubled him greatly.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

Chapter 21

Sierra transformed, her hand held The Resonance Blaster tightly. She had every intention of getting her mate back, she was in no mood to play games. She never could stand bullies be they male or female, and Elita-1 was a massive bully.

"So, what's the plan?" Jack asked Sierra, who glanced down at him.

"We need a distraction of some sort," Sierra said.

"Like a hacker hacking into the controls of the fortress and causing some major damage?" Raf said getting his laptop out with a smirk.

"Raf never loses his touch," Miko said with a laugh.

Raf got busy with his laptop, hacking into what he could. Sierra was getting her weapons ready, she looked down at her three friends and smiled sadly.

"When the fighting starts stay down and out of sight, got it?" she said firmly.

"Okay, got it." Jack said.

Sierra nodded, and she smiled at her three friends.

"Just remember what I said about staying down low, I don't want you guys harmed okay?" Sierra said as she rose to her feet. "Time to show her just who the top female is." Sierra grumbled disappearing into the secret way Soundwave told her while Raf did his thing with his laptop.

**(Where Optimus and Megatron were)**

Elita came into the cell, Optimus and Megatron ignored her.

"Awww, don't be like that you both will get my attention very soon, lots of drawing energon to do." She said in a sing song tone, as one of the drones came in.

"My queen, the control room is malfunctioning, the cannon has malfunctioned and shut down." The drone said.

"WHAT…. Does nothing in this fortress work correctly?" Elita spat as an energon arrow shot through the air hitting the drone making him explode in a wave of sparks and energon.

Elita's optics widened and then narrowed, thinking it was Arcee who had gotten into the fortress.

"Arcee, is that you? Have you come to rescue your leader and Prime? You never were really smart were you, I will tear you apart dear." Elita said her blade coming out, while Megatron and Optimus looked at each other.

Elita started to move toward the door, her optics darting all around. She moved like a lioness on the hunt, searching for her prey.

"Show yourself Arcee….!" Elita ordered as she went toward the door, while behind her Sierra phased through the floor behind her shocking not just Elita, but Optimus and Megatron as well.

"Time for an ass kicking," Sierra snarled sending her fist connecting into Elita's face, which sent the femme flying back.

Elita smashed into the wall, she glanced up shocked she didn't see Arcee.

"Who the frag are you?" Elita-1 demanded.

"Sierra I am Optimus Prime's mate and you took what belongs to me." Sierra snarled.

Elita suddenly laughed wildly.

"You think you can beat me?" Elita demanded. "That was a lucky punch, I was the leader of the group of elite femmes on Cybertron not even Arcee could beat me. So, what makes you think someone like YOU can beat ME?" Elita demanded looking at Optimus. "Watch your femme die, Optimus," Elita snapped as she flipped up bringing her blades out.

Optimus' optics widened in fear, he was afraid his mate and his sparkling she was carrying were in danger.

"Have faith in your mate, Optimus."

Optimus glanced up seeing Solus Prime standing there with Alpha Trion.

"I did not pick her for nothing." Solus said.

Sierra flipped up, kicking her legs out sending a powerful kick into Elita's chest plates. Sierra landed on her foot pedes, and followed through with a punch straight into Elita's face which sent her flying once more.

"Do you have any idea who I am, you little glitch?" Elita spat energon dripping from her mouth now.

"I don't care who you were, and my name is Sierra Prime." Sierra snarled.

Elita started to laugh at that, which made Sierra narrow her optics.

"You seem to think like humans dear, prime is not a last name it is a title." Elita said with a wild insane cackle.

Sierra smirked then.

"Hmmm, wow I am at a loss as to how to interpret your nonsensical ramblings." Sierra said as she brought out Soundwave's weapon using it against Elita.

"Oh wait, that's right I know that I am a prime you idiot!" Sierra shouted.

Elita laid defeated on the floor, while Sierra turned to check on Optimus and Megatron.

"Are you alright?" She asked Optimus and then Megatron.

"That was quite impressive, my dear," Optimus said as she got the chains off of Optimus.

Elita's optics powered on, and she snarled and started to rise. She transformed her arm into a nasty sharp blade preparing to go after Sierra. She started to scream and head for Sierra, when someone else's blade crashed through her chest.

Elita was shocked to find that blade belonged to Arcee.

"Did you really think she didn't let us know she was coming here, Elita? How do you think she got the Phase Shifter, it was part of her plan." Arcee snarled as the former leader of the femmes fell to the floor offline.

"Thanks Arcee." Sierra said as Arcee smiled.

"Nice plan," Arcee said as Optimus and Megatron both looked shocked.

"You led this plan the whole time?" Optimus asked.

Sierra shrugged, with a sheepish grin.

"I had to think of a plan, and let the kids think they were helping me. So I sent commlinks to the others with my idea." She said.

"Very nice, femme." Megatron said.

"Sierra…." She corrected with a smile.

"Did she just correct me?" Megatron asked.

"Yes I believe she did." Optimus said with a chuckle as he pulled Sierra into his embrace with a growl.

::::….. That was a turn on watching you fight….:::::

:::…..Really?...::::::

::::… Oh yes, my dear very much so…::::

::::….. Once Ratchet and Knockout check you out and make sure your okay, then I will have to see to that, won't I?...:::::

::::….. There is nothing wrong with me….::::

Sierra yelped, as he growled and kissed her with passion.

"Juicy….." Knockout said.

Bumblebee tapped on Knockout's shoulder armor beeping, as the vain sports car yelped after Bumblebee patted him on his aft and walked away beeping wildly.

"I repeat JUICY….." he said going after the scout. "Bumblebee I need that….." Knockout exclaimed doing a perfect impression of Ratchet.


	22. Chapter 21 - ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun

Pairings – Optimus/Sierra

Transformers Prime - Love won't be denied

Requested as well as a challenge from **AlphaTrion3145**

**Author note: To the guest who sent a off color remark about Bumblebee/Knockout if you do not like what is in the story please don't complain about it just don't read the story. It was something funny I added, if you do not like than don't read it plain and simple.**

Chapter 21

Sierra and Optimus were in the medical bay on the Nemesis, Optimus was kissing Sierra while Ratchet finished up with Megatron.

"Must you do that now you two?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, we must…" Optimus remarked deeping the kiss.

The door to the medical opened and in came a strutting Knockout wearing a loopy grin.

"I will never EVER doubt that scout again." He said as everyone noted the dents in his armor.

"Your armor is dented, doctor?" Starscream said.

"Yes I know….. JUICY….!" Was all he said.

"I wonder what the scout looks like?" Starscream asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" Knockout said with a snarky tone as everyone saw what was on Knockout's tail area.

_Property of Bumblebee_

Optimus saw it and he burst into hysterical fits of laughter, he and the others who saw it couldn't control themselves.

Knockout wiggled his aft then and said. "Like it?"

That earned several wild roars of laughter from everyone in the medical bay.

"Primus help us," Ratchet remarked shaking his helm.

Optimus smirked, and his attention went back to Sierra.

"I am very impressed with your style of fighting, my dear." He said.

She smiled then.

"Thanks Optimus, that means a lot coming from you." She said kissing him.

Optimus just smiled, and continued to kiss her thankful she and their sparkling were unharmed.

**One month later…..**

Optimus was standing looking at the improvements made to New Cybertron, and he smiled. It was looking fantastic, as a surge of pride ran within his systems. He never thought it possible, but it was, their home was back better than ever now.

"Optimus, the space bridge is ready to bring them here to see our home." Arcee said.

Optimus glanced over at Arcee, a warm smile crossed his face plates.

"Very good, let us start transport." Optimus said as Sierra walked up to him.

"Hello handsome," she purred.

"Hello dearest, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like an anxious parent of course," she said kissing him.

"Indeed, have you been to see Ratchet yet?" he asked.

"SIERRA, YOU ARE LATE…!" Ratchet yelled.

"Scrap…!" she grumbled.

"You do know he will find you, dearest, he always does." Optimus said with a chuckle.

"I know, but those exams are so….." she started to say.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Ratchet yelled.

Sierra smirled, and put her servos into the air.

"Okay you found me, doc bot." she said with a grin.

"Slagging right, now get go on and GET!" Ratchet said pulling her by her servo.

"Love you Optimus," she said blowing him a kiss.

"I love you more," Optimus said.

"I love you more." She said with a chuckle.

"No my dear, I do." He chuckled.

"Oh will you two stop that, and you let's go keep moving let's go." Ratchet said as the space bridge roared to life.

Optimus and Megatron watched as Agent Fowler, June Darby, Jack and Miko and Raf came out with General Bryce.

"This is the most incredible place I have ever seen." General Bryce said in awe.

Agent Fowler looked just as amazed, as he held June's hand.

"This is amazing, Prime; I have seen nothing like this before." Fowler said.

"It's beautiful Optimus," June said.

"Wow Arcee, you weren't kidding when you said it's a beautiful place." Jack said as she smiled.

The humans were wearing space suits, this to protect them of course.

"Optimus, Megatron I have to say your home is quite impressive." General Bryce said. "However, the president assures me you all are always welcome anytime to visit, and the new base was constructed for your visits. But you will not have to hide, your people are invited to use both forms bipedal and vehicle." The General replied.

"Thank you, General," both Optimus and Megatron said.

"We have a lot we can learn from each other, and hopefully have long term friendships formed." General Bryce said as Optimus smiled and nodded.

"I would be please to see that occur, General Bryce." Optimus said with a smile.

Optimus gave everyone the grand tour of New Cybertron, they got to see Iacon and all the different places. Raf got to sit on Bee's shoulder, while Miko was sitting on Bulkhead's shoulder armor. Everyione walked along with Optimus and Megatron, until Optimus suddenly got a commlink from Ratchet regarding Sierra.

::::::…. Optimus, you may want to get in here ASAP Sierra is ready to have the sparkling, it would seem being she is not a Cybertronian by birth she is not going to full term with it…..:::::

::::….. I am on my way, Ratchet….:::::::

"Excuse me, but my mate is ready to have our sparkling now." Optimus said as he headed for the medical bay.

Megatron bent down putting his claw down for the rest of the humans to climb on.

"We can meet him there." Megatron said.

**(Medical bay)**

Optimus was along side of his mate, his hand in hers smiling down at her. He watched as Ratchet opened her chest plates, and gently removed the sparkling.

He put the sparkling into Sierra's servos first, Optimus looked so amazed at the sight of his daughter.

"What shall we name her, Optimus?" Sierra asked.

"GemStar," he said softly.

"I love it…" Sierra said as the sparkling clicked and chirped seeming to agree with the name.

Optimus nuzzled his daughter's face, Optimus was so happy. The war ended, Cybertron restored, Earth was also looked after by him and the others on Cybertron. Optimus was never more happy and satisfied. He had a mate and a family, and he was beyond happy and fulfilled then he was right now.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Author note: This does conclude this one, however I may make a one shot or two shot in the future with something with them after like a funny cute one about the sparkling or something.

Now a quick note I know there are still some requested stories for folks which have not been done. I will get to them on the weekends, but right now I will mostly concentrating on my Transformers stories which are getting published for books. I will be posting little one shots of requested stories on the weekends. So if you've requested one it will be done I promise just give me time to sort through things.

Thank you for your continued support with my stories…..


End file.
